The daughter
by GwensRose15
Summary: Something different, trapped between two son's. Could anything be anymore troubling? Especially when the one of them has a secret that could shake things up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the covenant even though I wish I did because I absolutely love all four sons of ipswich they're such a turn on lol. What if there was a daughter of ipswich? What if she was a dark sort of girl, prefering to keep to herself but was equally popular like the boys through her money and family connections? What if she liked to observe and help but only when people needed it the most? What if the boys knew her at young age growing up but her family was one of the disowned members of the ipswich clan? What if something went wrong?

Chapter One: The party and return to ipswich

"Lighten up there Claire, your not in dreamworld anymore your in the realworld start enjoying it." My mother said softly snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smirked darkly _Wow that's a new one seeing as it was her crying the whole way to ipswich. I thought silently in my calm mind. _

It had been a year since my dad was caught cheating on my mother by herself. Of course I had known but didn't wish for our family to be broken up despite the fact that the family dream had crumbled a long long time ago.

Not that my mother decided to do anything about it. She had always turned a blind eye to my fathers actions but one day she just had enough. My mother divorced my father the next day and took everything from him not there wasn't much anyway considering my mother was the heiress and not my father.

I had originally grown up in ipswich when my mother and father had married and had me at least up until my mother went over seas to persue her dream of working in the subject of law. She had as much love for law as any law obsessed person, she had proved to be a very formidable lawyer. Working for celebrities and the upper and elites. Making our family a very rich family as well as one of the top ten rich familes not to mention one of the most influential and powerful familes fitting us up there with the social elites for many years going all over the place and dragging my dad and I for support.

I guess this just added to the many factors of our uneventful or broken family. Though, broken wouldn't be considered a proper word considering the family had been broken a long time ago. My mother was a native born american and my father was a just an all american man though descended from italian imigrants.

I sighed. I had long brown straight hair with curls on the ends, a pair of doe shaped smoky grey coloured eyes, I had the classic native descent looking face of soft features but with my fathers high cheekbones which you could tell I got from my father except my cheekbones looked every bit _feminine, I had soft copper coloured skin which was lighter than my mothers considering my heritage on mothers and fathers side, and a slightly longer button nose which I got from my mother as well as my full plump lips. _

_I sighed, I hated ipswich. It was the source of all my troubles, because of my heritage and descent I had been called names like 'halfcast' or a 'creamy' by people who had gladly just loved to hate me even though they didn't even know me. _

_But that wasn't the only source of troubles and reasons why my parents decided to leave not counting my mothers job. There was the fact that my mothers family had not only been originated from the ipswich community but our whole family had been born there, just like myself. _

_Back then when the lines of Putnam,Garwin,Danvers,Perry,Simms and Williams were long time standing founders of the ipswich colony. However, the williams were native born americans friends of the Putnam,Garwin,Danvers,Perry and Simm's who had them working the land eventually the william's began their own rise in power since they were deemed as respectable or likeable people. They had their own farms, imported various things all over places and made money from gold diggings or other things there was to do to gain money in a respectable way and not like the old brothels or prostitutes would do. _

_Eventually in time the williams had magic that the other bloodlines of ipswich were unable to comprehend. You see my magic came from the earth, the other bloodlines powers had been tied to their lifeforces as a result for their betrayels to the williams clan. This created an even bigger rift between all six families, as the leader of the williams clan was tried unfairly, and eventually tortured to death as a result of the people or witch hunters trying to 'excorcise the demon's that dwelled within Amik williams' the last name was one given to and by the mission that imigrated to ipswich which seemed to have sticked to the family members choosing not to go by married name like my mother who carried on tradition in keeping the middle name. _

_Unfortunetly, putnam had no idea what was in store for him the next couple of years when his 'brothers' would betray him. He hadn't foreseen his future but william's did in his moment of torture but did not voice them to his old 'friend' in fear of confirming his fate or that of his family's. The putnam's and william's were the writters of the book of damnation but with the ending of the putnam family with john putnam which wasn't extinct after all from a vision my mother told me about and the rift and discommunication the williams had with the son's the book of damnation had been left uncompleted for centuries since it's creation. _

But I had been working on my own book of damnation. A book that contained the ripped pages from the original book and various amounts of pages filled with spells,history,culture,and many more. This book would be used for future generations of the william's clan unlike that of the ipswich clan…well actually I was part of that 'ipswich' clan. I thought disgusted.

"Mom? If I don't like ipswich can we move to some other part of america other than anywhere closer to this hell hole?" I asked bluntly

She looked at me chidingly which I ignored turning to look out the window boredly. "This is home, claire. You know that…Generations of generations of william descendants have always grown up and lived her for life and I think we should follow in that tradition instead of breaking it." She said in an noted tone as she steered my black 1971 ford mustang mach 1.

_I love my mom and everything but if she's going to cry all over my leather seats… I thought warningly narrowing my eyes at the drops of fresh tears glistening in her eyes. _

_My own eyes soften _"Mom, we're here at the old house you know?" I said coming out as more of a question rather than statement she turned to the side just noticing the old mansion that had been modified by my grandparents to look classic yet more today with a dark look.

"Thanks,sweetie. Look,I heard from an old friend of mine Mrs Tunney that kate…you remember kate don't you?" she asked questionly

I nodded _how could I not? The annoying bitch always made me cry in kindergatern and primary being the lead of vicious taunts about my family being nothing but savages and that my ancestor deserved what he had gotten during the salem witch trials often spreading the rumours that I was also a lesbian since I had no interest into the boys I went to school with. Although, Aaron was a pretty good friend of mine so was kira. I thought the last bit happily _

"Umm…Mom? Do you have the number to Aaron abbot's house?" I asked hoping she had the number to their house and that they hadn't changed their phone number after 5 years.

"Yeah, here take my phone it's in there." She said passing me her phone as we came outside from the car and butlers soon came out to help with the bags.

I picked the phone number from the phone and rang it hoping he'd pick up.

"Hello?" a female voice answered

"Hi, I was wondering if Aaron was there?" I asked

The voice turned sharp and snide "Excuse me? Who is this?"

My curious nature turned into one of anger but I quickly calmed down "Claire Williams and this is?" I asked expectantly

The line went silent "Oh my god." Was all that came out of the unidentified female's voice as I walked into the manison and up to my room.

"Hello?" I asked still expectant with an impatient expression I felt imprinted onto my face

"Claire? I'm sorry for my rude tone towards you. It's Kira, kira snider." She said

I laughed "Wow, you sure do live up to your name huh, snider?" I teased while she laughed

"It's good to hear from you after what? 5 freakin years? I havn't seen you since you me and Aaron were ten years old." She said remembering bringing old memories to mind.

I smiled "Hey, about that party happening down at the dells from what my mom told me earlier from hearing it by tunney's mother. Meet you there?" I asked

She yelled "You're here all fucken ready?! When did this happen? Why wasn't I told earlier? Do you know how much my mom is going to be pissed when she finds you didn't call first? You know how much she loves having you around and so does Aaron." She yelled though commented the last bit.

I smiled "7:30?" I asked

"7:30" she confirmed and I hung up

"Time to get ready." I said smirking thinking about the mixed reactions at seeing me return to ipswich.

Seeing it was 7pm already I decicded to change and shower later when I came back home. I pulled some random blue wash jean was mini skit and a white tank top that clinged perfectly to the curves of my slim figure.

I left my hair out then applied some black eyeliner and mascara before dabbing and rubbing a bit of cherry lip balm over my lips. I picked up my mom's phone then grabbed mine running down the stairs of the long case leading to the bottom level of the house, while thinking of asking her if it was possible to take the lamb.

"You'd think since we're rich we would've had some escalators or elevators mom" I said handing her phone back.

She chuckled "Don't you look very hot tonight?" she asked looking me up and down

I smirked "I know I am mom."

She chuckled even more. "Let me guess?You want the lamborghini tonight huh?" she asked pointedly

I looked at her amazed at the thought of how she guessed before looking at her suspiciously. _Did she use magic to read my mind_

"No, I didn't use magic and if you ask how I knew that. It'd be because of the look on your face." She said throwing me the keys before pulling them off of a hook. I caught them then smiled at her

"It's cool to have a cool mom" I said sighing but still smiling

She smiled back and I left hugging her before walking out of the door with the keys of my getaway car.

Dells,dells…dells…dells. I thought blankly trying to remember where it was.

I drove into the spencer road way then my thoughts went off like a lightblub. Oh yeah, down the corner then into the forests then just after Putnam barn. I thought in recognition.

I parked the car further into the forests and away from the area of the dells as to not get my car stolen,vandalized and whatever else there was to do to my awesome car, well actually my mom's car.

I walked slowly into the forests hearing the blaring noises of rock music pumping through stereos and amplifiers before playing dj remixes of the hip hop and rnb genre.

I smirked, It's always nice to make an entrance. I thought happily looking from atop the cliff watching mingling bodies and moving people bustle through crowds.

I felt my smoky grey eyes mist over with a darker greyish black glaze before I flipped over the cliff and landed softly onto the ground making sure no one had seen me. I looked around for kira and Aaron,seeing them on a cliff above the other on the ground with their arms all over each other.

Well they got together pretty well from what I can see. I thought amused thinking about the way kira always chose to ignore and aggravate Aaron when we were younger.

I smiled making my way towards them for the first time in 5 years. I had been able to see their traits physically since they looked older version of themselves.

As I continued making my way for the two I noticed 4 boys and two girls joined by another unknown boy who seemed to be nearly starting a fight.

"I think your girl there owes kira an apology" I heard Aaron say to a spiky head boy I now saw as caleb danvers. I sneered slightly in my head annoyed at having seen the wanna be boy band that annoyed me, Aaron and Kira so much when we were younger.

"Actually, I think it's Kira that owes Sarah the apology" Caleb replied smiling at sarah

I rolled my eyes deciding to intervene before Aaron pulled out his fists. "Well, I think you both owe each other an apology. Last time I checked, the wannabe boy band were still hated by Aaron and sometime kira and the wannabes just didn't know when to shut their mouths and stop showing off. So, if you'll all just apologise maybe you guys can go each others separate ways and piss off. How does that sound?" I asked cockily raised eyebrow and a smirk as I looked at Aaron and Kira.

"Clairebear?" Aaron asked looking me up and down before smiling

I smiled ignoring the boys walking up to Aaron and Kira hugging them.

"You didn't ca-." Aaron started before being cut off by kira

"She did actually when she finally returned" She said looking at me pissed but smiling happily.

I chuckled knowing her combination of emotions was really weird at times but that was kira.

"And you are sexy?" The blonde haired blue eyes grunge dress up boy asked as I looked at him.

"Not interested" I said looking him up and down before turning back to Aaron and Kira who smirked.

I rolled my eyes which got them smirking even in reply.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss little Ipswich? Lookie here guys the daughter of Ipswich has returned." I heard an annoying female voice say outloud.

I cringed making it only noticeable to Kira who looked at the female behind me.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth oily haired freak" she suggested in my defence.

"I wasn't talking to you, slut" The female answered

"Yeah? Well now I'm talking to you bitch" I snapped turning around

"Well, she's not deaf" the girl I noticed as

"Tunney? As in 'I wanna marry pouge perry, tunney?' I asked incredulously looking at her arms around perry's waist.

"I bet it didn't take too long for her to persuade perry into going out with her before she pulled out a fake pregnancy test to make him stay with her." I muttered to kira and Aaron who snickered

"No, but it probably won't take her long before she 'accidentally' dies very soon" Kira said annoyed at kate being here since she never liked her to begin with.

"Babe, don't. I don't want to have my girlfriend on America's most wanted list." Aaron said warningly pulling kira's waist closer to his

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to puke at all this mushy sappy crap" Tunney's annoying voice called out

"You sure about that? Cause I think that can be arranged" I said eyes dangerously calm smirk occupying my mouth grabbing Caleb's, pogue's, Reid's, Tyler's and surprisingly the new boy's attention.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Williams" The voice of Tyler simm's said warningly

I looked innocently at them with a matching tone "I would never. Just seeing the fun in Kate puking her guts out to be a little entertaining" I said sugar coating my threat grabbing the boy's attention even more.

"Well it was nice knowing you wannabe boy bands but the people living in reality need to go and live their lives unlike the ones living in fiction." I said boredly following Aaron and Kira as they walked away sons and the handsome new kid.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the covenant even though I wish I did because I absolutely love all four sons of ipswich they're such a turn on lol. What if there was a daughter of ipswich? What if she was a dark sort of girl, prefering to keep to herself but was equally popular like the boys through her money and family connections? What if she liked to observe and help but only when people needed it the most? What if the boys knew her at young age growing up but her family was one of the disowned members of the ipswich clan? What if something went wrong?

Chapter Two: The Next Day

After the party at the dells and eventually scatting away from the cops…… The next day just couldn't get any better. It turns out a kid from Spencer got himself killed by a 'supposed' overdose. Though here in Ipswich? Not bloody likely.

I sighed Kira was busy with Aaron and they both agreed that I'd meet them at Nicky's. I walked down the stairs already ready to go out into town.

Today, I was dressed in long pale blue skinny jeans and a grey spaghetti strap top that ended a little bit above my hips and the pelvic bone with my hair dangling down my back.

"Good morning, baby" I heard my mom said as I walked into the richly old antique living room.

"Morning mom" I said smiling at my beautiful mother who returned the smile.

She looked me up and down eyebrow raised "Going somewhere, sweetie?" she asked curiously

I nodded and looked at her apologetically "Sorry mom, I gotta go into town and get a few things." I said to her

She nodded then replied "I guess, make sure you get everything you need Claire. You got school on Monday, remember?" she asked my eyes widened _seriously? That soon already? I thought annoyed but I put on a smile nonetheless. _

"Really? Well then…I'm looking forward to see kira and Aaron again." I said

Mom's face turned to one of discomfort " About that sweetie, I'd prefer if you tried to connect with the Ipswich son's as you are an Ipswich daughter just like me. It's better to live in peace rather than years of dispute." She said reasonably.

My face turned cold and I looked at her blankly "We'll see." I said simply.

Walking out the door not paying attention to my mother's sad face. I got inside my beautiful 1971 Ford Mustang mach 1.

I sped out the driveway but not before seeing my mothers expectant face in the window. I shook my head.

I am not her so I think I'll do whatever the hell I want. I drove into town.

Driving in I saw the amount of teenagers just standing around as if everything was normal and nothing had happened that night.

I chuckled bitterly. _Well it is Ipswich. Home to the arrogant and bitches as well as your everyday bastards. I thought reasonably. _

I parked the car and got out ignoring the eyes of the curious and intent.

Walking in the supermarket I muttered to myself "You have got to be kidding me" looking at Kate Tunney and the Blondie that nearly started a fight last night as well as the good-looking boy who was joking around with them.

My expression turned to one of disgust. _If Barbie and co come up to me now and piss me off… I thought threateningly_

I turned around looking down preparing to walk around the isles to grab some books just so I won't have to put up with them.

Unfortunately, I bumped into an unwanted son of Ipswich……Well unwanted by me at least.

I cleared my throat "Danvers, wow. Well, if you don't mind." I started walking past him but not before I got pulled to the side kindly but firmly by Caleb.

"Actually, I do. Talk to me Claire…I haven't spoken to you since what? 5 years ago" he said smiling kindly as he spoke.

My eyes narrowed as I looked down at his hand on my arm which didn't looked to be releasing any time soon.

I smiled fakely " Cut the shit danvers, you think I used last night, don't you?" I asked accusingly before leaning in still smiling fakely and whispered questionly

"You think I'd use on someone not worth my time? Now why in the world would I do that Danvers?" I asked questioned still whispering thought whispering the last of the scentence on his lips before starting to lean back but was stopped when danvers pulled me back closer to him and whispered in my ear as I clenched my teeth.

"There is more than one reason, Claire. Don't forget you're a daughter of Ipswich just like I'm a son of Ipswich and the fact you threatened to use on kate last night in front of all of us implied that you were deemed worthy of using if none of us boys did." He said

Something inside of me snapped. _To hell with what my mother suggested _"Fuck off danvers. Your little boy band ain't got nothing on me. I may have the powers but I didn't use last night. If I did? It'd be like a migrane to you and it wouldn't stop for hours if you felt me use. Plus, you forget…I ain't stupid enough to use harmfully when the elders are here on this land." I sneered looking at him distastefully while he just stared at me intently

"What's this? I knew you weren't right in the head, Williams. But drugs? Now that's a little over the top isn't it?" I heard tunney's voice echo out loud.

"That little mother-." I began before pulling from caleb's grip and taking a right hook at her face.

When I felt my fist collide with her face I smiled looking down at her not caring whether new boy and blondie were staring at me in shock.

"Tunney, I've had enough of your shit right now. So do me a favour and stay the fuck away from me. Or the next time you mess with this Ipswich daughter…Your going to land yourself six .feet .under." I warned.

"Who's the bitch now?" Tunney said spitting blood at me feet.

I looked down at my new dior open heeled stilettos pissed before looking back at her.

I smiled "It's still you, bitch" before I puched her again in the face.

"Sweet dreams" I said before walking off.

After collecting all my things and stuff like that. I saw caleb and blondie talking to each other while kate walked out of the supermarket with hand on face shooting me a look of pure evil which I returned with a smile and a wave which wasn't missed by new boy who walked up to me looking at me as he came over which caused me to miss the look of intent on caleb's face as he stared a hole through new boy's face.

I looked away from new boy waiting for the girl at the registrator to hurry up so I can avoid him.

"Hi" he simply said

My eyebrows raised but I turned from the clerk to the guy now standing next to me.

"Hi" I said boredly

He chuckled " You don't talk much to newbies do you?" he asked then continued when I didn't answer

"My name's chase, chase Collins" he said holding out his hand

I looked down at it with my arms folded before looking back up at his expectant face.

"Claire, I trust you don't need my last name since the stories of my family history like to float itself around this nosy town." I commented turning back to the clerk

He chuckled again. "You don't have appreciation for the son's do you?" he asked

I laughed bitterly "I'm sorry? Should I? I don't think so. The way I see it…I'm already part of their history just not bothering myself by following everybody else's example by kissing their asses to get to the top. Take garwin for example, sleep with one chick and he gets an immediate ego boost. Simms, straight A's and he's already pleasing his family as well as the female population. Perry? A slut for a girlfriend and a bike to ride when his girl doesn't want to and he's already enjoying himself. Then last but not least Caleb Danvers's, Loveable son of Ipswich and from what I hear from Kira. He's an all time swimming champ and trophy winner, basically ass kisser written all over him with the word 'golden boy' also stapled to him. So no chase Collins I do not have appreciation for those boys nor do I intend to ever kiss their asses following the example of many mindless people." I said uninterested grabbing my stuff from the clerk paying her then walking out the door to my mustang.

"Wait!" I heard a male voice call out which I recognised as chase's voice. I raised an eyebrow _what now?_

Chase stopped infront of me " I like you, Williams. And I'm wondering if you'd show me around Ipswich?" he asked me looking at me with so much intencity I nearly found it hard to say no as I felt an overwhelming feeling pass through me.

I looked at him incredulously "Yeah…No, Collins I'm pretty sure barbie or that Himalayan yak can help you. But…If you actually do want me to help you Collins then drop by William's manor. If you don't know where that is, it's about 15 km away from Ipswich. The Williams always did like to be isolated from the other founding families of Ipswich." I said before getting inside the car and speeding off.

There's something about Collins. The way he held himself around caleb or maybe it was the way I felt an overwhelming wave of emotions radiate off of him. Anger, Self conflict, Alertness, then Curiosity, Interest, and eagerness.

Weird. My cell phone began to ring. "Hey mom" I said already knowing it is without looking at caller id. I don't know, ever since I returned to Ipswich my powers began to do things for me when I couldn't be bothered or needed desperate help they also began to grow.

"Sweetie, I need to go out of town for a few months to new york. There's a case I need to work on, so the house is yours for a while and your things have already been moved to your dorm. Take care of yourself, sweetie. I love you" she said

I went silent before sighing quietly "I love you too mom"

I hung up hearing the line go dead.

My eyes went hard. Years of neglectance and a job that had presented to me to raise myself up was like a stab to the heart when I realised neither parents could look after me if they tried.

I drove over to Spencer turning the car around knowing my mom would have sent my personal belongings and clothes as well as electronics she bought to keep myself busy as well as 'persuading' which was actually bribing the greedy headmaster to let me do anything I wished.

I stopped the car parking it inside the school carpark and grabbed my books and junk food. Walking to the room my mom had texted me would be mine. I walked to room 100 and stopped infront of it.

"Keys" I muttered. Looking around I saw no one there so I looked at the lock and felt my eyes cloud over with a greyish black haze hearing the click to the door I stopped.

"hey, Williams" I heard as I put my hand on the doorknob. I turned to the left hearing the noise.

It was chase. "hello, can I help you?" I asked feeling his emotions pin prick me to a map or a moth attracted to a candlelight.

His eyes stayed glued to mine as if he knew something I didn't. "No, I just came to say hi again seeing as you seem to be already settled." He said

I smiled at him not knowing why. "Well, that's what you get when you have a rich mom who seems to fit everything in her schedule and hasn't got anytime for anybody but herself." I said spitefully

Shaking my head "Sorry, I snap very easily. Especially if it's the boy band or that skank tunney. But…Yeah, before I go on and on. You might wanna run away now." I suggested not wanting to unload more of my problems onto him

He looked at me affronted "Are you trying to get rid of me already, Claire?" he asked smirking

I laughed. "No, trust me if I did. You'd be the last to know" I said smiling at him.

He just stared at me while I did the same. I began blinking "Well…You're coming to Nicky's tonight aren't you?" I asked him

He paused before nodding "Yeah, I'm going with kate and sarah. Meeting the 'boy band'" he said using quotation marks while scrunching his eyebrows together in doing so.

I laughed finding it adorable "Oh, I'll be looking forward to see you there then, chase. Not the skank one though, and I don't know about blondie there but I'm guessing she's following in the steps of skank two huh?" I asked while he chuckled

"You really have it in for kate then" he commented

I smiled "Am I that obvious?" I joked

"Well, let's see. You punched her in the face…twice. You threatened her…twice, oh and you put quite a number on her this morning too." He said going along with me.

I chuckled "Hmm. Your funny chase" I said looking at him amused

"Yeah? Thanks that's what my grandma tells me." He said seriously

I looked at him slightly opened mouth. He began laughing at my face.

"I was kidding, Claire" he assured I laughed.

"Right, well. I'm going to get ready. I'll see you at nicky's though." I said to him smiling which he returned but with a look of something else in his eyes.

I watched him walk away looking at his disappearing figure into the shadows.

I closed the door and shook my head. The shower in my room wasn't finished but would be in two weeks from what my mom texted me so I had to use the girls showers much to my disgust.

I grabbed my towel and personal necessities I'd need. Before leaving the room and walking down the quiet,dark empty halls of spencer.

"Great, I picked the right day to come to school." I said happily seeing the deserted school.

I began laying my things on the inside bench of the shower lane. Locking the door to the single door of the many shower rooms before undressing myself.

I shivered, I felt like someone was watching me but shook it off. Turning on the shower I began sighing in relaxation of the warm water. Pulling out my coconut and cocoa shower gel. I always loved the smell of the two. As I rubbed the shower gel on my myself then washed it away. I pulled out the coconut shampoo and conditioner massaging it in my hair before washing it out.

I turned the knob to the shower off and wrapped a towel around me. I saw the lights flicker on and off.

My face turned confused. "What the hell?" I asked myself.

I walked outside collecting my things and looked around. I felt something or someone use. The power was strong as if already ascended and the smell of it's power drew me to it. I closed my eyes feeling a presence not in human form around me. I let my eyes haze grey before opening them.

The black smoky essence was infront of me as if transfixed with my face. "Who are you?" I asked slowly and calmly

But it just whisked itself away breaking a lightbulb before going away.

My eyes began to change to their normal state. "and I ask myself again. What the hell?"

I walked out of the bathroom though feeling as if I was still being watched.

I turned around back to the bathroom door though from afar as if waiting for someone to walk in or out. Then turned back to walk to the door of my dorm but bumping into a strong lean chest.

I stepped back wrapping the towel around me even firmer.

I sighed "Danvers? Were you watching me in the showers?" I asked disgusted

He raised an eyebrow "No, I just got back from my dad's" he said eyes hardening

My eyes softened feeling guilty at my accusing statement. "I'm sorry caleb, I just…" I started looking behind me then turning back

"I just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. I felt someone use and I saw the dark mist flowing around the showers even breaking a lightbulb to the girls showers maybe in anger when I asked who it was." I told him

Looking back. I was on alright terms with caleb dispite my hatred for the boy band but nothing more.

"I could check it out if you want?" he offered

I looked at his dark brown eyes smiling "No, that won't be necessary. Besides, just like you…What's the point of being a child of Ipswich when you can't explore that…power" I asked coyly smiling as my eyes smoky grey eyes changed to mist over in a blackish grey colour.

I smiled showing my vampiristic canines before flashing my eyes back to their normal state.

I patted him on the shoulder "See ya later, caleb" I said looking over my shoulder as I smirked at his face.

I turned to the left corridor then walked to the side for my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the covenant even though I wish I did because I absolutely love all four sons of ipswich they're such a turn on lol. What if there was a daughter of ipswich? What if she was a dark sort of girl, prefering to keep to herself but was equally popular like the boys through her money and family connections? What if she liked to observe and help but only when people needed it the most? What if the boys knew her at young age growing up but her family was one of the disowned members of the ipswich clan? What if something went wrong?

Chapter Three: Nicky's and the next few days.

I was wearing short strapless sequined dress that ended mid thigh and black pumps. Sure it may be a over the top for a bar but there was nothing in my school closet that didn't spell cheap like tunney and barbie nor inexpensive which I'll bet was to my mothers happiness.

I left my hair out and decided on no makeup seeing as I thought I looked better without it. No use trying to be something your not just to please the arrogant bastards in this shit hole.

I walked and walked down the cold corridors of spencer.

_Shit. Why the hell didn't I bring a damn coat? I'm freezing my ass off. I thought irritated at the sudden low temperature. _

I shook my head but felt another sensation bite at me. _Is someone watching me?_

I turned around. No one was in the carpark accept for me but it felt like one of the boys was using.

_I really need a shrink_

I turned around to walk to my car but bumped into the familiar firm lean chest.

I looked up to see caleb "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Are you stalking me, Danvers?" I asked irritated

He just smiled. My left eye twitched slightly. "No, but I couldn't help but notice that there was someone here in the carpark who apart from me owned a mustang." He commented staring at my car then turning back to look at me.

I rolled my eyes "That's all very great, danvers. We have the same cars, yeah sure." I said incredulously at his random chatter

Then I looked at him expectantly "Anything else, danvers?" I asked him

"No, I was just waiting for sarah." He replied still standing in my way.

I don't know what it was but his reply just ate at me. Was I jealous? No, at least……I didn't think so.

I forced a smile "Well, do you think that you could possibly move out of my way?" I demanded more than asked

His smile faltered slightly "You alright, Claire?" he asked

I cleared my throat "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking around his lean chest which I couldn't seem to get enough of these days. I thought ironically remembering the times I've bumped into his chest.

God, how damn tall is he?

I stepped back then looked him up and down. Shit, I think I just might be short considering my face reaches his chin.

"Are you checking me out?" Caleb asks incredulously breaking me out of my thoughts

I blushed feeling the heated temperature rise on my cheeks "No! Now if you'll excuse me, danvers. I need to get going now I promised chase I'd see him at nicky's." I said using chase as an excuse

I walked passed a clenched mouthed caleb danvers "He's too old for you Claire" Caleb suddenly said

I stopped. Wait what? Where did that come from.

"Excuse me?" I asked outraged turning around from my car door to caleb freakin danvers

"Your fifteen and he's eighteen. He's too old for you" He said firmly

Since when was he my boss? When did he make discisions for me?

"Okay, first of all, danvers. I am not dating him. Second of all? Piss off" I said getting into the car and speeding off.

That asshole! Who the hell did he think he was? My mother? Not that I listened to her in the first place anyways.

I turned on the radio blaring Alexandra Burke's bad boys up loud.

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye

I was drumming my fingers along to the beat of the song on the steering wheel of the car.

Then I turned into the parking lot of nicky's. I turned behind me to look out onto the road.

_Great. Caleb spares no time when it comes to speeding. Huh. I thought annoyed at having to clash in with Barbie and ken already. _

I shook my head. Then started walking for the bar door. As soon as I entered I noticed the eyes of many men fall on my figure. I grew disgusted but didn't show it as I smirked at the many watchers including a certain reid garwin who didn't mind showing his interest in the female anatomy.

I shook my head before walking towards the pool table. I saw Kira standing behind Aaron cheering him on when he was leaning into the pool table preparing to take his shot.

The ball went straight for the ball it was supposed to be heading for and I felt garwin or simm's use to cheat. I countered it flashing my smoky grey eyes to burn into the grayish black esscence briefly which intercepted and shot the ball into the goal.

I smirked "Good shot, Aaron. Hey Kira" I suddenly said making everyone aware of my arrival at the pool table

"That was bullshit" Garwin snapped at Aaron pointing at the pool table but looking at me accusingly

"That wasn't bullshit garwin, you saw the ball go inside the goal. Last time I checked. That's a goal." I said eyebrows raised then coming down to prove my point while staring at the hole.

"that's 500, garwin" Aaron said smirking just like Aaron's friends around the table.

Garwin still stared at me angrily before handing Aaron 500 hundred dollars taking his leave with tyler away from the table.

"I finally beat his winning strike. I bet the little bitch was cheating." Aaron said sure of himself.

I nodded "Maybe, I mean the guys rich but he dresses up as if a hobo from new york or something." I said to kira and Aaron who laughed at my comment

"From what I heard. His parents are just like caleb's. Except the fathers the drunk and the mother can actually function right." Kira gossiped

I shook my head. Just like kira, the gossiping queen "What?" she questioned

"You still havnt lost your talent for gossiping, kira" I told her

She rolled her eyes "Of course I haven't. I wouldn't be kira if I did" she said sniffing

Aaron laughed and I chuckled

"I'm hungry. You guys want something?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll have a burger and fries." Aaron said lazily

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, what about you" I asked kira 

"I'm coming with you" she said looking at Aaron who walked over to a table to sit down.

We walked to the bar and ordered our food. "So? What's been happening in little ole Ipswich?" I asked her interested

"Well……Golden boy is going out with 'barbie', Skank tuna is still riding perry the parrot, Garwin is still on a mission to sleep with every girl in spencer and Simm's is still the try hard goody goody everybody depends on to be there for them." She said like it was obvious

I rolled my eyes "I mean about the kid killed at the dells." I said and her eyes widened

"Oh yeah, apparently is was an overdose. An overdose, can you believe that? I mean I knew that kid and he was a straight A kind of guy. Why would he do something like that?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"Do what?" I heard a familiar voice

I turned around and smiled "Hi chase" I greeted not caring the handsome new kid was looking me up and down.

"I was looking for you." He said coming closer and I chuckled

"Not hard enough" I joked still smiling at him which he returned though with something else in his eyes.

Kira cleared her throat. "Well, foods arrived. Don't worry Claire it's already paid for. You just hang out with lover boy there okay?" she said raised eyebrows as she looked between me and chase

I blushed. She looked at me seriously mouthing 'details' I blushed an even deeper red.

I turned around to see chase smirking at my discomfort.

"Yeah, I think she caught something called the uhh…'Kira is annoying' disease. Apparently, there is no cure." I said seriously

He chuckled at my words. "So, how come your not with golden boy and co?" I asked him raised eyebrows picking up a french fry and sitting at the bar table watching him grab the seat next to me.

I munched on it watching for a reply. " They seem to be having one of the 'boy' talks where I can't listen in and the girls are the only company to talk to me." He said frowning a little

I looked at him before pushing my fries to him a little for him to take the basket of fries and share it with me.

"Have some" I said he took three and bit on them at the same time.

"Seriously, though? Those boys are like gossiping girls. One look and they blush it's like a flock of pigeons. When you chuck shit at them they fly away." I said comparing them as similies.

He laughed at my explaination of why the boys act like that.

"But, unfortunetly no. It's more of a family thing that's been around for so long." I told him.

"Yeah, I think I heard about that from kate." He said as if remembering something

I laughed bitterly "That creep is such a stalker she can't even shut her mouth if you paid her too." I told him before continuing

"It's an old family legend actually more like myth." I started uninterested not noticing chase's eager eyes as I picked at the fries beginning the tale.

"There were six families. The Putnam's, The Danver's, The Perry's, The Garwin's, The Simm's and The William's. Each of these families are the founding families of Ipswich. Although, the Williams having been descended originally from a long line of native Americans owned the land these ignorant bastards took for granted and helped settle the first colony of Ipswich." I started finishing the fry I was eating I looked to chase who looked at me to continue in an interested kind of way.

"This is the part that gets interesting. These six families were claimed to have certain powers that you could not even imagine. The uhh…Williams though…ah…later on of course had it's founding father the leader of the Williams clan…Amik Williams tortured to death. Apparently, a witch. Long story short my family don't get along with the other founding families of Ipswich so we don't get that buddy buddy vibe with them…we just don't……mix" I said explaining to chase.

"Wait, you said there were six families. What happened to the other?" he asked curiously

"Putnam? That line died out with their ancestor. He died the same way my ancestor died. An orchestrated death by the other familes of Ipswich." I told him.

He looked confused "But, if the line died out with the ancestor how come yours didn't?" he asked more interested

"Chase…it's just a legend. But if you must know. The other familes took pity on the william's since they had done so much for them. From what my mother tells me." I told him.

"Making you a daughter of Ipswich since your family is a founding family just like the others, right?" he asked I nodded

"Yeah, why so interested? There's books in the spencer library if you want a better story." I told him

He shook his head "No, I lik-." He began but got cut off by a loud crashing noise.

I turned around and saw garwin and Aaron going at it. I sighed "Excuse me, chase" I said standing up he grabbed my hand preventing me from going any further.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe you should just wait for them to finish?" he asked still tugging on my hand.

I looked at him "I can't, Aaron has been my childhood friend forever and besides…Believe me when I say I could kick his ass." I said smirking feeling my eyes spark behind the façade.

He looked unsure. "Really, chase. I'll be fine" I assured him staring at him with his eyes also glued to mine.

A another sound of glass breaking disturbed the moment. I unpried my hands. "I'll be back" I said turning around to pull garwin off of Aaron.

"Get your ass outside, now" I whispered into garwin's ear as kira went to grab Aaron and exited the bar.

He shook himself out of my grip but stood up and walked out the back door with the other son's just as nicky came out with a baseball bat.

"I got it, nicky" I said to him

He nodded "Look after yourself Claire. Your mom would have it in for me if she found out something happened." He said warningly

I nodded. Before walking out the door unaware that I was being followed by an intent and dark looking chase.

"You think that was funny, garwin?!" I asked pissed

"Oh, well hello there little miss Williams" he said sarcastically mock enthusiasm

"Fuck you, garwin" I sneered

"When and where sexy" he said seriously

I looked at him disgusted "Stop it!" caleb shouted

"Don't. Raise. Your. Voice. At. Me." I said warningly as garwin stood with the son's infront of me my eyes hazing grayish black over my smoky coloured eyes.

All boys froze as they stared at me volts of electricity sparking my hands.

"Calm down, Claire. We're not here to fight. We're here to talk." Caleb said looking at me sternly

I made the electricity disappear but not the misty grayish blackhaze occupying my eyes.

"Don't know what your talking about danvers" I said truthfully. 

"Bullshit!" Pogue said outraged

"why the hell would I use for no reason other than defence perry?" I asked questionly

"Becau-." He started but simm's cut him off

"You're the only one powerful enough out of all of us to produce large amounts of power even if you haven't ascended." He said logically

My eyes went back to their smokey grey. "Your all sad sad boys, who don't know how to get a life. So before you start bagging on my life I have some advice. Stop living in the past and get with the times. Oh and while your at it. I know for a fact that useless book of damnation is nothing without the pages that were ripped and the visions and papers that fill the william's book of damnation. Putnam and Williams were the writers of the book dumbasses not everything in that book is going to be accurate. They may have covered shit up because they knew they were going to be betrayed by their 'brothers'" I said annoyed using quotation signs in the air.

"Impossible, the book never lies" Simm's tried again

I rolled my eyes. "Your all dumbasses then." I claimed walking off to the door.

As I opened it and walked in I noticed chase suddenly come out of the men's room.

I looked at him and smiled "Hi chase" I said

He turned around. "Finished?" he asks curiously

"Talking? To them? Yeah, not that it did much. They seemed to believe actions speak louder than words" I said secretly referring to our little chat about the possibility that I may have killed that kid at the dells for the fun of it.

I heard the song 'I love rock n roll' play through the jukebox. I saw caleb and Barbie dancing together and got jealous. Even though I didn't know why.

The song ended and I heard the song 'touch me' by flo rida and kesha play.

"Dance with me." I said eyes bright.

He smirked raised eyebrow "Usually, when girls ask to dance they ask nicely rather than demandedly." He comments

I smiled before whispering in his ear "But I'm not like other girls." Before pulling him to the dance floor dancing very heatedly with him not caring about the son's eyes on me judging me critically as I moved with chase into the moving dance crowd of the hot and humid bar.

I was waving my head to the sound of the song and upper and lower body to the beat grinding chase with fun.

Touch me baby, touch me all night long.

I laughed at the lyrics but nethertheless still moved to the beat enjoying my heated dance with chase and getting the thrill of anger in caleb's eyes as danced with chase very……*movingly* if you know what I mean.

Dancing the night away with a very lust hidden chase collins


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the covenant even though I wish I did because I absolutely love all four sons of ipswich they're such a turn on lol. What if there was a daughter of ipswich? What if she was a dark in terms of personality……sometimes, prefering to keep to herself usually but liking the attention she got from two son's, was equally popular like the boys through her money and family connections? What if she liked to observe and help but only when people needed it the most? What if the boys knew her at young age growing up but her family was one of the disowned members of the ipswich clan? What if something went wrong?

Chapter Four-School.

Chase and I had finished dancing. I was still hot inside the bar not getting the attraction I seemed to have for chase and the jealousy I seemed to have for caleb.

We were out in the carpark and getting inside my mustang. "Great car" chase said admring the interior as he did the exterior.

I laughed "I know right?" I mocked in a posh way

I sped outside the carpark heading for spencer. "So chase Collins, apart from the mysterious new boy landing in ipswich. What's the real story behind the scenes?" I asked curiously looking from the road to him every few often.

I observed him through my empathy connection. He seemed to have a dark aura and I felt drawn to it.

"Nothing much, parents died when I was little. Adopted into a rich family and came to Ipswich for a more…quiet approach to life" he said though I got the feeling he was hiding something from me.

I felt guilty about asking since he seemed to have a pang of emotions shoot through him on the mention of the adoption bit.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, chase" I said every bit sincere. I couldn't imagine what he was going through in his life though I could experience it through his emotions.

"don't be. I didn't know them anyway." He said eyes hard

I grabbed his hand. Still keeping an eye for the road making sure I got into no accidents. If my mom hadn't bribed the cops here I'd be in a lot of shit if the cops got me.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for my curious mind. You wouldn't have had to tell me anything you didn't want to." I said looking at him unaware I was rubbing his hand slightly with my thumb.

"I mean, curiosity may have killed the cat. But I brought it back" I said pompously as a joke to cheer chase up.

He chuckled. I couldn't hear what he muttered next but it sounded like 'I'm sure you did'

"Sorry?" I asked pretending to have not heard.

"Nothing." He said looking at me smiling with hints of something in his eye telling me he knew something I didn't.

"Well, I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to go to bed." I told him changing the subject

He got curious "Yeah? Why?"

I shook my head "Maybe, it's my imagination but I feel as if…" I trailed off sighing shaking my head again.

"Oh come on." He said

I looked unsure "I don't know, I just get the feeling I'm being watched that's all." I said to him looking at him

Then back at the road I felt his hand grip mine a little harder.

"Want me to check it out?" he asked

I laughed "What? The bogey-man under my bed? Or maybe the tiny cookie monster in the cookie jar? No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you anyway, chase. Besides, they are unfortunetly my problems." I said to him blushing at the grip he had on my hand.

I parked the car and it was raining. "great. Rain" I said to chase.

"Well, we seem to be getting a lot of that in Ipswich." He commented.

We ran out of the car and into the entrance to the school. I slipped but chase caught me. I began laughing as he helped me up slightly.

I was up to his chin since he was about the same height as caleb if not a little shorter. I froze just transfixed onto his dark blue eyes. Water clashing with smoke.

He leaned in as if about to kiss me and I did the same. I placed my arms at the back of his neck as his head came closer to mine and our lips touched gently.

I was kissing a guy I had only known for three days but surprisingly enjoying it. Finding no problem in the matter.

We broke apart heads still close. "Well, I think we should probably head back in. School's tomorrow so…" chase trailed off

I chuckled "Yeah, always the party pooper huh?" I asked

"School generally gives that impression." He said more amused at the random comments.

We walked into the school "So I'll see you tomorrow? At lunch or maybe recess?" he asked

I blinked at him. He didn't know I'd be in senior classes? I had skipped a few years and had been placed in senior year since I was tutored to a higher level in academics.

Oh right. No one knew I'd be in senior classes. I laughed in my mind but played along.

I smirked "you bet."

We were now infront of my door. "Night chase." I said to him

"Night Claire." He said smiling at me before kissing me again to which I had seriously found hard to object.

"Night" I whispered

"Night" he whispered smirking

I unlocked the door behind me and stepped inside.

"You still owe me that tour, Claire" he said standing outside my door.

"Fine. After school in the carpark." I said to him

He smiled small still staring at me before walking off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Claire" he said for the final time after many goodbyes and goodnights.

I smiled closing the door.

As I got all snuggled into bed after showering washing away the smell of smoke, sweat, rain and alcohol. I found it easy to relax.

I closed my eyes drifting away to sleep.

_Dream_

_I woke up to see myself in kate and sarah's dorms. "What the hell?" I asked myself confused then looked down to see myself in my bonds underware and spaghetti black tank top which I wore to bed. _

"_Definetely, dreaming." I confirmed knowing that I would not go anywhere in my right mind in sleeping attire unless seriously messed up nor would I go to sarah or kate's room. _

_I saw a spider crawl onto my skin. I looked at the spider on my arm and flicked it way. "Hate spiders" I muttered shivering at the drop in temperature in the room. Suddenly my feet began to itch. Spiders were on the ground at my feet though crawling away from my and onto sarah and kate's beds. I stared shocked walking closer to the door. _

_Sure, these bitches would be getting what's coming to them considering I knew someone was using the 'creation spell' on the two. Though who ever was using on them sure had it in for them. Sarah suddenly sat up and smacked a spider on her but got up even more alert to open up her covers for the both of us to see the spiders crawl onto her, she screams and stands up walking into me…actually right through me and looks over to see the spiders go onto kate and eat through her. I looked on disgusted but twistedly interested as sarah kept screaming 'help' but no one could hear her. _

_The scene suddenly changed. I woke up again, though on my bed and in the middle of the forests near Putnam barn. _

_It was chase and I smiling and kissing against the inside of the barn. "Gosh, he's hot" I muttered watching as my leg suddenly hicked up on his hip. _

"_Woah, too much info." I decided hoping this dream didn't turn out to be a vision of some sort preferring for nature to take it's course.  
_

"_I wouldn't mind kate and sarah's death's though" I said to myself_

_I watched as I started kissing his neck and he was unbuttoning what looked to be my school blouse. Actually we both were wearing our uniforms. _

"_This is weird, I'm watching myself start to have sex" I said awkwardly watching as the scene thankfully changed. _

_I was crying on caleb's shoulder as he hugged me close. "The hell? Why am I on his shoulder of all shoulders?" I asked watching from the forest as he carried me bridal style from the burning Putnam barn. I was wearing an unidentiable formal dress teared and in mud + blood. My hair was mattered in a bit of blood and there looked to be a wound from my head bleeding onto my face just like face was tear streaked and then… The scene changes. Again but I'm back in my dorm and this time. Chase is in the corner of the dark room while I'm sleeping well…if you could call tossing and turning is sleeping as well as gripping the sheets then that may be my idea but definetly not yours in terms of a calming sleep. _

"_What is he doing?" I asked myself as he came out of the shadows and sat on my bed brushing the strands of hair from my face. I surprisingly stopped moving. "Wow, if I sleep that well with him around then he should come to my dorm more often." I thought offhandedly before realising what I had thought. "Not like that." I thought again as if in a self argument. _

_Suddenly the alarm clock rang and I sat up awake. _

5 freaking 30? I think I better get ready. I take forever to get ready.

I grabbed my towel and other necessities and walked out the door. Praying silently that my bathroom would be fixed already.

I started for the bathroom but spotted a figure not too far from the boys bathrooms. "Caleb?" I asked smiling not knowing why I felt happy to see him.

He turned around already dressed in his school attire. I was taken aback. _Damn, he looked good in uniform. _

He smiled "Hey claire. Up already?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I take forever to ge-…" I quickly cut myself off before I embarrased myself by saying I took forever to get ready.

"I take forever to get up, the bed is pretty good in my dorm" I said then elaborated. Then I began blushing at how badly I can manage to make up scentences.

I began chuckling "Yeah, hey. I'm sorry about nicky's and all, you know?" he said rubbing the back of his neck

I waved it off "Naw, don't worry about it. You ain' the only child of ipswich here. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." I said feeling my eyes spark with power as he stared at my smoky coloured eyes.

He nodded "I guess, you looked like you had a lot of fun at nicky's last night." He said leaning against the doorframe of the boys bathroom looking at me.

I blushed at the memories. Geez, I had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Yeah, well…I had a good partner? But yeah. I had loads of fun." I said smiling hoping he wouldn't notice my slight crush on the guy as well as my dance with chase to make him jealous.

_Gosh, could I be anymore shallow? I thought disgusted with myself. _

I didn't notice the slight darker blend in his eyes as I looked down at a crawling spider on my arm.

"Shit!" I yelled slightly flicking the spider off of me.

"Your scared of spiders?" He asked incredulously

I looked affronted "Hey, they could be poisonous." I said firmly agreeing with myself while nodding.

He chuckled "Well, I better let you go. I need to shower and you must have better things to do than chat with somebody like me." I said while nodding towards the door a couple of dorms down which was the girls bathroom and still visible in our line of vision.

He shook his head "I don't mind talking to you. I like it." He said sincerely as he smiled the smile that could dazzle more girls than adonis could in my opinon.

I laughed "If you say so, I'll see you later." I said to him looking at him as I walked away turning my head to the bathroom direction.

2 hours later 7:30

"Ggrrrhhh!!!!!!!" I growled frustrated looking down at the uniform

_You have got to be kidding me. Am I going to a brothel or something to sell myself? I thought irritated as I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. _

_The uniform consisted of a white button up blouse which ended at my pelvic bone, a pleated skirt ending abit higher than mid thigh and the blazer which ended at my hips as well as a tie the ended a bit under my boobs. _

_Screw the blazer. It looks like shit. I thought raised eyebrow before throwing to the side of the room and rolling up my sleeves. _

_Fuck it. I bet theres going to be tonnes of chicks all wearing something more skankier than me. I thought reasonably at the number of girls I had seen parading themselves around town as if on sale. _

_I tied my hair up in a straight ponytail with my signature curls on the ends. _

_I shook my head before walking out of the room with my keys and ipod wanting to go for a run before school started. _

_I finally entered the chilled outdoors of ipswich's natural school grounds and went for a run out into the forests. I plugged in my head phones. _

_Lady Gaga ft Flo rida-Starstruck went on _

_I felt more like dancing rather than running but nethertheless ran nodding my head to the beat slightly _

**Groove slam work it back ****  
****Filter that baby bump that track ****  
****Groove slam work it back ****  
****Filter that baby bump that track ****  
****Groove slam work it back **

I jogged slower as I got further into the forests hearing the effected voice start off the song jogging more into the forest further and further until the school was out of my line of vision and there was darkness.

**Rollin up to the club on the weekend ****  
****Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin ****  
****Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin' blow my heart up ****  
****Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader ****  
****Run it back with original flavor ****  
****Cue me up on the twelve on your table **

I pushed myself to run back pushing harder and harder as I ran not thinking just…running forgetting all my troubles.

**Baby now that we're alone, got a request ****  
****Would you make me number one on your playlist ****  
****Got your dirty headphones ****  
****With the left side on ****  
****Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth uhuh ****  
****Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader ****  
****Run it back with your original flavor ****  
****Put the breakdown first, up into the chorus to the verse **

I ran pushing myself harder than before as I looked at the time. It was 7:35 am.

I jogged slower waiting for the next song as I skipped the starstruck very fast to listen to another amused at how bored I could get of a song I had just played.

Boyfriend Girlfriend-C side ft Keshia Cole. I ran faster. I loved this song mainly because of keshia cole. I just loved her voice.

**Lately, I Been Thinkin Bout You Goin Crazy,  
Cant Go On Without U In My Life Its True  
Wat U Wanna Do  
U Can Be My Boyfriend  
I Can Be Your Girlfriend**

I ran singing along with keshia at my favourite bit.

**Lately, I Been Thinkin Bout You Goin Crazy,  
Cant Go On Without U In My Life Its True  
Wat U Wanna Do  
U Can Be My Boyfriend  
I Can Be Your Girlfriend **

**  
See I Can Foot The Bill,  
You Know I Keep It Real,  
And When You Come Up Off The Road,  
You Got Somewhere To Chill,  
Make Me Ya Lady,  
You'll Be My Man,  
Its Obvious That I Should Be Ya Girlfriend! **

**  
Lately, I Been Thinkin Bout You Goin Crazy,  
Cant Go On Without U In My Life Its True  
Wat U Wanna Do  
U Can Be My Boyfriend  
I Can Be Your Girlfriend**

I sang laughing as I ended the song and had finally arrived at school very hot.

I needed to straighten up again.

I unplugged the earphones from my ears and walked into the school now crowded with students standing outside dorms talking to each other and surprisingly dressed approprietly. I felt self concious.

_Shit! They must think __I'm some sorta hoe or something. I thought nervously though didn't show it as I ignored the criticising looks of the girls. _

I saw chase at my dorm door about to knock. "Chase! Hey." I said running up to him as his hand froze mid door turning towards me as he put his hand down hearing my voice.

He smiled "Claire, you look……surprisingly like the energiser bunny on crack." He said carefully.

I busted out laughing "Are you serious? Usually it's something like. Oh hey claire. Your so hot, What surgeon did you use to get a face like that or Did you get lipo?" I joked he laughed

"No, you look great." He said brushing away the strands of hair from my face.

I laughed "Thank you, chase. And you look……very……oh I don't think I know what to day" I said pretending to act clueless

He chuckled "I'm kidding, you look good in uniform collins" I complimented sincerely looking him up and down.

"Usually the guys openly check out the girls not the other way around. God I feel like such a bitch" he said mock hurt putting hand on chest.

I laughed "Yeah, you do and to make matters worse you sound and look like one too. Woof woof" I mocked laughing at his comment and making fun of him at the same time.

He laughed at what I said. "Hey, just let me grab my books and I'll be out in a minute." I said he nodded

I ran in grabbed my books for first and second periods before running out and locking the door.

"Ready?" he asked I nodded.

"Great, so I was wondering……That tour after school?" he asked

I nodded just remembering "Yeah, after school" I said nodding my head in confirmation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the covenant even though I wish I did because I absolutely love all four sons of Ipswich they're such a turn on lol. What if there was a daughter of Ipswich? What if she was a dark in terms of personality……sometimes, preferring to keep to herself usually but liking the attention she got from two son's, was equally popular like the boys through her money and family connections? What if she liked to observe and help but only when people needed it the most? What if the boys knew her at young age growing up but her family was one of the disowned members of the Ipswich clan? What if something went wrong?**

**Chapter Five: After School tour and long talks **

"**Well, one things for sure…That provost is one money grabbing asshole" Chase commented offhandedly **

**I agreed "Yeah, anymore money and I'm sure he'd be shitting it out of his ass" **

**Chase laughed "Language, Miss Williams!" he mimicked Provost **

**Now it was my turn to laugh as he mimicked the provost in a gay sounding tone with his hands on his hips. **

"**Come on! It's not too far from here, chase!" I called out to him as I broke out into a run in the direction of the Putnam barn. **

**I could hear him run after me. "Wow, your fast!" he comment panting slightly as I slowed down. **

**I smirked at him "Or maybe your just a little fat" I teased **

**He straightened up trying to intimidate me. "Please! This is all muscle" he defended himself. **

**I nodded "Uhuh, sure" I said pretending to not believe him even though what I said was an obvious lie considering his obvious lean and physique was shown through the white shirt that didn't do anything to hide such a thing. **

**We walked and walked until we reached the gravel road leading through the exit of the forest path we decided to take. **

**I pointed to an old barn. "There, right there. I assume you know about that history of the five families that migrated from England to the Americas?" I asked him looking at him for an answer. **

**He shook his head signalling he knew nothing. I nodded walking towards the barn with him launching into an explaination. **

"**Here's a brief rundown of the migrated families. In the year 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families families migrated to the Americas in hope of new life. The Danvers, The Simm's, The Garwin's, The Perry's and the Putnam's." I said stopping infront of the barn, looking at how old it was. **

**I shook my head. "Anyway, these families as you must have obviously seen or heard from others that occupy the Ipswich social ladder may have told you that they come from old money yes?" I asked him **

**He nodded "Yeah, well…That old money has been coming down the lines of each family since their lives her in america but just like old money comes legends and myths carried down the lines existing today. You see apparently all five families had supernatural abilities that enabled them from being as open as people tended to be today. The story carried down from my family though is a little different compared to those of the Ipswich four today." I said a little uneasy **

**Chase was intrigued "Tell me" he said **

**I looked a little unsure "Well, Putnam had different views about things. Call him the bigger picture type of guy just got a little in way over his head which probably caused his downfall in life. He was friends with my ancestor who was a little more like brothers compared to the others as they saw Putnam in new light after he showed he disagreed with the ideas his 'brothers' had compared to himself." I told chase. **

"**What do you mean" he pressed on **

**I bit my bottom lip "I mean, those brothers condemned him. My mother told me this when was little. Apparently, he was accused of being a warlock. This led to his persecution where his supposed 'brothers' didn't try anything. My ancestor was shoved out of his own homeland for trying to interfere and well…John didn't exactly have the happy ending my ancestor was rooting for." I told chase **

**I continued "You see that barn?" I asked him **

**When he nodded I continued "he built that but he also died in that. Well, that was before and after they tortured and eventually killed him." I said as an afterthought **

"**You said legends? Indicating more than one?" Chase asked **

**I looked at him. **

"**Maybe, my mom can explain it a little more better she always did have that talent for explaining the unexplained." I told him **

**He stayed silent. **

"**Want to go in?" I asked him **

**He looks at me surprised. "You actually want to go inside a place someone died? isn't that a little creepy for you? Usually girls run at the site of places like this" Chase said unsure **

**I rolled my eyes "Honestly? You afraid it might be haunted?" I asked him mockingly **

**He smirked "No, just wouldn't want princess here to bite off more than she can chew. Who knows? Maybe you will get a little freaked" he answered in a tone that said he knew more than he was sharing. **

**I shrugged it off. "Uh huh. Whatever." I said walking for the doors to the barn. **

"**Come on Chase! It's bound to be cool. I haven't been in here since I was nine." I told him. **

**He followed from behind. We walked in. **

**The barn was dusty, old with tools of rust on the walls and rope and hay on the ground near a cart. It was large with two levels. **

"**This is cool" I heard chase say **

**I nodded "yeah and a little creepy." I said to him **

**I didn't see him smirk from behind me. "Scared?" he asks **

"**Not even close" I tell him back still towards him missing the flash of black crossing his eyes as the barn doors suddenly snap shut with a large boom. **

**I whip around definetly freaked out hand on chest. **

**I felt the use of magic but didn't comment preferring to act dumb just shaking it off. "What the hell?" I cried out **

**He smirked looking at me with mirth filled eyes. "I thought you weren't freaked? And it's probably the wind" he said **

**I narrowed my eyes at him "Whatever, I want to go home and eat eat Ice cream and watch chick flicks now. I'd bet if you watched a chick flick you would be every bit freaked out like any guy would watching chick flicks" I said **

**He raised an eyebrow an amused smile crossing his features. "Oooh scary." he mocked I narrowed my eyes into slits. **

"**Alright then iron man. Bring it. Prepared to get freaked out." I said to him. **

**He waved it off. I walked to the door and opened the doors. Walking through the forest. **

"**Come on, chase! Your so slow." I said amused at how long it took for him to catch up to me **

"**Well, maybe if the Duracell bunny wasn't so damn energetic I would be able to catch up with you." he said panting a little **

**I shook my head "Excuses, excuses" **

**He rolled his eyes. " If your going to make a fat joke right now, I'm just gonna have to surprise you" he said **

**I looked at him confused. "I'll race you from here to the car. If I win I get something in return if you win then I have to give you something in return." he said with mischievous eyes **

**I looked at him calculatingly before agreeing. **

"**Ready or not!" I shouted running for a head start. **

**That's when I heard his running footsteps accerlerate behind me. **

**Maybe my vision wouldn't come true. I thought pushing myself to run faster as I heard his nearing footsteps. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't updated or anything just been too lazy…as always ****J****. It's short but I couldn't think of anything.**

**Chapter Six: Don't judge a book by it's cover.**

"**How did you win? I mean. Tha-" I started **

"**What? didn't think I could do it? Or are you a sore loser?" he mocked. I slapped his shoulder "I am not a sore loser . I just didn't know you were so…fast?" I know it came out like a question but I didn't know how to explain it to him without making a fat joke. **

"**Whatever" **

**I smirked "You really need to stop hanging out with Kate your starting to sound like her." **

"**What is it with you girls anyway?" he asked curiously as we got in the car. **

**I looked at him as I put the keys in ignition. "Seriously?" I asked amazed **

"**Seriously." **

"**She is the most annoying. Stuck-up. Gold digging. Plastic. Loser. I have ever encounted in my 15 years of existence, Chase Collins. And by the looks of it so is her little cronie 'Sarah' or washed Barbie as I like to call her." I said **

**He looked at me shocked. "Wow, you must really have in for her." he muttered **

"**You have no idea" I said remembering how she stabbed me in the back when we were kids.**

"**But I don't think that's all." he said **

**I scoffed "Your right. There's more but I really don't feel like show and tell. Maybe some other time?" I asked **

**I saw out of the corner of my eye he nodded. I changed the subject feeling an awkward silence about to come on board. "What about you? I mean a transfer student coming to Ipswich the most boringest place out and hanging with the 'plastic' crowd. The way I hear it. It apparently does not get much better than that." **

**I kept my eyes on the wall just waiting for the question to be answered. "Oh come on." I coaxed after a few seconds of silence.**

"**There's not much that needs to be said, Claire. I mean…I'm an eighteen year old boy, an exchange student friend of the famous **_**Sons of Ipswich." **_**I noticed the way he emphasized the 'boys' title but didn't say anything to be listening to his short biography. **

"**It was my decision to come to Ipswich though." he filled in after explaining everything **

**I looked at him finally pulling up in the driveway. "What? Why?" I asked taking off my seat belt. **

**He shrugged. "Change of scenery. Especially since…" he trailed off **

**I frowned "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said feeling a little guilty for pushing him before to tell me about him instead of getting to know him. **

**He shook his head. Getting out of the car. I got out too. I crossed my arms and placed them atop the roof. **

**Just watching as he watched me back. "My parents died in a car crash." **

**I gasped "I'm so sorry." I apologized **

"**Don't be. You didn't do anything. Besides, they were my adoptive parents." he said **

**I frowned "But that shouldn't mean anything to you at least not like that, chase. They were still your parents if not through blood then through blood." **

"**Oh don't get me wrong, Claire. I am grateful that they took me in and everything but they were just distant unlike most families that adopt children so they can have a family. I didn't really know them and I guess in turn you can say they didn't really know me."**

**I nodded biting my lip as I looked at chase. Unlike, the boys of Ipswich. Chase, was different. A little hard to get open but after a while I thought of him as unique in emotion and soul. **

"**What?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts. **

**I shook my head. "Nothing. Want to go in?" I asked nodded to the old Victorian mansion. **

**I heard him whistle low "Sure." he said **

**I walked towards the house at the same pace as chase "So, you ever have parties here?"**

**I shook my head "Uh uh, not 'wild n out' parties where you invite the whole school to trash your house or get trashed in your house. My mother would kill me. Social elite parties, on the other hand? That's a tick in the box for that one. My mother is very…" I trailed off trying to look for the right word **

"**Picky?" he asked **

**I shrugged nodding "Yeah, picky is a good way of putting who she wants to hang around with. It's mainly those from the powerfully influential like my mother herself. Nothing more nothing less." **

'**It's ironic how she's already powerful physically but works to increase her power influential.' I thought **

"**What about your father?" he asked **

**I shook my head "He's the reason she fell from grace in her reputation for the rich and powerful." I told him. **

**He remained silent for me to carry on. "He wasn't exactly rich, he wasn't exactly good looking enough for the snobs nor was he a least bit influential in the social elite circles." I explained **

**I cleared my throat as I felt it tighten "No, he managed to charm my mother with a few sweet words and a snap of his finger." I said annoyed. **

**My mother was like that. "It's a shame when he tired of her. He used me as an excuse to claim almost half of her earnings. It was a good thing she was well educated in the law area or else she would have lost everything" I told him **

"**Wow, your dad's a…" he trailed off **

**I stopped in front of the door to hear him. "Asshole?" unsure if he should comment **

**I smirked "It's good to see we're on the same page, Collins. Don't let my mother here that though. She has…somewhat of a soft spot for him" I said disgustedly turning the key into the door to open.**

**I resisted the urge to smile. It had been 5 hours later and we were watching the harry potter series. **

'**ironic. A movie of witches and wizards.' I thought **

"**Seriously? How can you like harry pothead and Hermonie what's her face?" chase asked amused **

**I scowled "Oh I hate harry and his crew. I'm more on the death eater side which sucks considering they wont win the war anyway." **

**He raised an eyebrow "How many times did you read the books" he asked **

**I felt heat creep into my cheeks before I cleared my throat. "More than once" I said quickly **

**He smirked "And you still go for the villains? Why?" **

**I sat up on the couch. "Well, I mean…Everyone goes for the good sid-" **

"**So you go for the villains for no apparent reason?" he concluded **

**I shook my head "No, they just interest me." I said simply **

**He tilted his head at me waiting for me to continue "I mean. It's their personality. The Misunderstanding one easily gets after judging a person because of something they've said or done. Take Draco Malfoy for example. As you've seen from the other videos he's only like that because of his father's pressure and expectations to hold up his family's name which gets tarnished when harry exposes his father." I explained **

"**Your saying we shouldn't judge a person so quickly but see where they go? Where their decisions lead them?" **

**I nodded smiling "That's exactly what I'm saying." **

**He returned my smile but there was just something different in the way he looked at me. "What if…" he trailed off **

**I placed my head in my hand and propped my elbow on the couches back. "What if?" I asked trying to get him to say what he was about to say.**

**He avoided my eyes for a while before looking me square and asking me "What if someone killed their parents…hypothetically speaking, of course." he asked **

**I was kind of shocked at the question but I shook off the shock because I knew this was just a reasoning game not a seek and find game. **

**I took a deep breathe and let it out thinking about it. "Was it an accident?" I asked **

**He thought about my question before shaking his head in a negative answer.**

**I nodded "Did this **_**someone **_**have a reason behind his actions?" I asked **

**Without thinking about it he nodded. **

"**It would depend on why, chase." I said **

**He thought about what he was going to say again before answering, "The person's motive was that they were getting to close to the person's secret. They were…suspicious." he said distantly **

**I looked at him. "I would say this person killed them for his own reasons based on his on personal details. If that's so, chase. Then this person's parents obviously provoked him one way or the other. Or maybe they were innocent and he just took whatever their actions said the wrong way causing this person to believe they were onto him. Therefore, I would say suspicion is not a good enough reason." I started **

"**But it does give a gateway for the person to kill. This person is a villain, yes. Misunderstood? maybe. I don't know this guy well enough to make a decision. But, if you asked me personally whether I would judge the person on the path they've taken or their decisions…I wouldn't judge them. I don't know them, they didn't do anything to me…I couldn't do anything to them. I would look down on them disdainfully because they've taken a living person from the earth but as far as death goes? I don't know what I'd do, chase. So I tell you this now. My answer is I don't know what I'd do" I answered honestly **

**I felt a little unnerved with the stare he gave me. "What?" I asked **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

I laughed a little at chase's joke. "That was so lame"

"Why'd you laugh then?" he asked

I shrugged "Because, it was so lame."

"Ms Williams. Mr Collins. If the both of you could please show a little courtesy for those willing to learn that would be greatly appreciated. Other wise perhaps the both of you could continue your conversation after class when you stay behind with me." Mr Finn said annoyed

I cleared my throat to get rid of the bubbling laughter and chase looked like he could do the same. "It won't happen again, Mr Finn" chase apologized

Mr Finn nodded. Turning back to the board he began to write a series of questions we would have to do for homework.

"Did you see the look on Finn's face? He looked like he was gonna stomp his foot or something" chase muttered

I nodded writing down the questions "Yeah, you'd think we killed his dog or something"

"Hey, we have swim practice after by the way." Chase reminded

I gasped "Oh, thanks. I almost forgot."

"No problem."

I smiled at him.

"So? Spill." my friend kira said leaning on her side against her locker next to mine as she hoisted her towel on her shoulder, arms folded.

I shook my head. "There's nothing to tell." I said grabbing my towel and shutting my locker to face her.

She looked at me almost shocked "It's been half a year!" she yelled grabbing the attentions of those around us.

I looked at her annoyed and she gave all the girls in the room a look that said 'Mind your own fucking business.'

"It's been almost half a year" she whispered shocked

I shrugged "Shit, bitch. If you don't want him. I'll be more than happy to cut me a slice of that."

I scoffed at her "Please, you already have Aaron."

She shrugged "I don't mind threesomes"

I laughed at her. "I just don't see him that way, Kira"

She shook her head "I don't see how you cannot see him other than friendship material. I mean, seriously?" she asked amazed

"Just try it, Claire-Bear. Who knows…he might be excellent In-" I cut her off

"Do you ever not think about sex?" I asked

She smirked "Your so dirty minded. I was not going to say anything to do with sex"

I looked at her skeptically.

She sighed "Okay, maybe."

"Just try not to knock it before you haven't tried it." she warned pushing herself off of her locker.

"Come on. I think everyone's already deserted us already."

I rolled my eyes "That's because you talk to much."

"shut up. Besides, I just want to be the last one with you in lines so we could partner up then I could kick your ass." Kira said sure of herself.

I smirked "We'll see about that."

As we walked out of the locker room I noticed many of the girls on chase.

I stared at all of them a little peeved "You alright there?" I heard Kira ask

"Huh?"

"Not, huh? Excuse me." Kira corrected a smirk planted firmly on her face

"Okay, mom. I'll keep that in mind." I responded sarcastically

"You like him, huh?" Kira asked knowingly

I shook my head "We've been over this. It ain't going to happen"

She looked at me disbelievingly "Oh, I don't know about that, Williams. It just might"

I watched her incredulously as she walked to line up. I looked around just to see how many people actually made it onto the teams.

'it seems like everyday we're losing people' I thought

It was either that or people either:A) sucked and didn't have time to try out

Or

B) Couldn't be stuffed trying out

"Psst!" I heard Kira

I looked at her distractedly from watching the people race.

"What?" I asked her

"Caleb's looking at you" she said

"No, he's not" I said annoyed at the mention of his very name

"Yeah, he is. So is Garwin" She whispered yelled.

I looked around me. Garwin was too busy looking me up and Danvers? Well, he just smiled at me slightly and gave me a slight nod.

I just looked at him for three seconds and turned to Kira pretending I didn't even see him.

'God he looked so hot!' I thought

Where the fuck did that come from? I thought disgusted with myself.

"I know what your thinking cause I think it too, Claire." Kira said dreamily except her eyes drifted from Caleb to Aaron.

"Okay, Mrs. Abbot. I think you've had enough." I said mockingly holding onto her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

She smirked "Uh uh. You can never have enough of **that**."

I shuddered "Please, this is Aaron. I've been friends with the both of you since pre-school. That. Is. Just. Nasty."

"Snider! Cruz! Your up!" Coach yelled

I looked at her annoyed face. It was no secret Shania Cruz was a liar much less a cheater when it came to competitiveness and she had hated Kira ever since she began going out with Aaron.

"You should have hurried your ass up instead of look at Chase and Caleb so now I have to race my ass against this bitch!" she whispered yelled at me.

I snickered. "Good luck?"

She scowled before going to the block.

I cheered at the now vacated block as Kira and Shania went head to head.

"Come on, Kira!" I yelled smiling as my friend now had the lead.

"Yeah, Kira! Come on! Whoo!" Aaron yelled for his girlfriend next to me.

"Your just cheering for abbot on two accounts. First off, she's your girlfriend and second off, your getting some in the bedroom, huh?" I asked knowingly

He smiled "What gave me away, Claire?"

I smirked "The uhh.." I trailed off averting my eyes away from him

He looked confused for a second before getting a look of shock and recognition. "Not, now" he groaned running into the boys locker room.

I laughed at him. Watching as Kira got out of the pool from her onslaught victory.

I clapped shaking my head with an amused smile. She looked confused when she saw me. "Where's Aaron?"

I smirked "He's uh…Nursing himself" I said with unspoken bubbling laughter

She looked at me confused "What-why?" she asked angrily looking at the sons of Ipswich as if they had something to do with it.

I smirked "It wasn't them it was more to do with you in a…manner?"

She looked at me knowingly smiling a wicked smile. "Gotcha, I'll be…Looking after my…Boyfriend. I'll be back in a second" she said

I looked at her amazed. 'I guess I was wrong those two could really go at it like rabbits anywhere'

"Williams!" my coach shouted from the boys side.

"yeah?" I asked turning around to see the sons smirking arms folded. And some girls lined up.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you. I haven't forgotten how good you were in the pool, golden girl. That's why your going to race, Danvers." he said

I sputtered "That's not fair! I haven't swam since I came to spencer a while back" I argued

He shook his head. "You'll manage." turning around to walk to his 7office.

"You'll manage" I mimicked screwing my face into one of dislike behind his back.

When he came back I noticed he had a cap gun "I don't want any head starts."

I walked to the block. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" he yelled shooting the cap gun.

In a rush of excitement and adrenaline I dived and freestyled as quickly as I could. Pushing myself as Danvers and I got head in head to each other.

'This is so not happening!7' thought annoyed as hell

I felt my muscles ached as we swam I got up for breath my eyes locking onto his.

'Will not lose.' I thought

'Especially, to Danvers.' I thought frantically

I finally touched the wall.

"Tie!" coach yelled as I got out of the pool.

I smirked a tiny bit 'Least the asshole didn't win' I thought happily

"Good job, Claire" I heard chase's voice behind me

I smiled "Thanks. I'm honestly happy I didn't lose to the asshole so a tie is just the next best thing to winning." I said happily

He chuckled mock clapping. " So…" he trailed off not looking me in the eye.

I looked at him expectantly "So…?"

"Would you be interested in going on a date with me tonight?" he asked

I looked at him. 'Shit! Umm…what do I say? What do I say?' I was panicking but didn't let it show. I mean…can you imagine chucking a fit in the pool area where all attention would be drawn to you because you just couldn't keep your mouth shut?

So I did the normal reaction…

"Yes!" I yelled

I shut my mouth as quickly as I had opened it. "I mean…yes" I said more calmly

He laughed and I being the embarrassed one with the heated cheeks only laughed just as naturally…only more…nervously.

'Get a hold of yourself, dork'

"I'll see you at your dorm, then?" he asked

I smiled nodding "Okay"

"I'll be there around…say, seven?" he asked

I nodded.

I mean…I yelled out an answer in his face and made the situation more awkward…I think the more reasonable and more entitled thing to do is keep your mouth shut and avoid as much eye contact as possible.

Giving him one last smile I turned and walked to the girls locker room with heated cheeks and a hyperventilated face.

"Are you okay?" I heard Garwin ask amusedly

I turned and gave him a glare. "Beat it, creep" I sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter goes out to amroberts17 and vampirelover14 thank you guys for guys for reviewing so early . Sorry it took me long to write.**

**:) Please review :) **

**Chapter 8: The date.**

I growled in aggravation. "What the fuck am I supposed to where?"

Kira snorted "It obviously depends on where you're going, dumbass."

I gave her a pure look of annoyance "Well, dumbass. I suppose it would be that easy, huh? Maybe if I knew where I was going I would know what the fuck to wear"

She smirked "Where something…Classy but sexy"

'And by sexy she must mean half of Spencer's whorish styles made famous by the slut 'Kate' or the saintly styles made disgusted by Reid Garwin the guy who just loves girls that show off a lot of skin…including elderly ladies.' I thought

I turned from my closet to look at her. "Everything in this closet does not spell cheap, Kira. There's this years Chanel, Dior, Baby Phat, Calvin Klein's. Help!" I yelled pulling the magazine she read on my bed with interest.

She scowled as she got up from the bed. "Relax, Ms mental patient. I'll help, step away from the closet."

I did as I was told. I looked at the clock. "Shit!"

She didn't even turn back to question me "What?"

"It's 6:30!"

I could hear a smirk in her voice. "Alright alright. Here" she said

She threw me an emerald green silk cocktail dress that ended mid-thigh it was strapless with a heart shaped neckline that would sling to the top half of my body and flow downwards.

I looked at it unsure. "I don't know, Kira. I mean what if it's outdoorsy or something?" I asked

She shrugged "Who cares just throw on these white ballet flats just in case." holding up white lace shoes.

"You better hurry, it's 6:45" she said using the shoes to point at the clock.

I sighed. I took the shoes and the flats I walked into the bathroom and dropped the towel throwing on a half way bra and some underwear.

After putting on the dress and shoes. I walked out. She snickered.

I looked up alarmed "what?"

She shook her head. "You are so not going without makeup or your hair not done." she said pulling me to the mirror.

"Dude!" I yelled as she attacked me with different cosmetics and hairbrushes I never even knew I had. "Be still! You'll thank me for this." she urged

I struggled as she ran the brush into my hair then sprayed it with water. "Nearly, done." she said finishing my hair by raking her fingers through it.

"Now makeup. Don't worry it's 6:55. I'll be finished with your ugly ass face before you know it." she joked

I scowled "Half of Spencer will be done with your boyfriend before you know it" I retorted

She yanked my head. "Ooops. I guess the eyeliner got caught in the tangles of your curls."

My head snapped up "What?"

She laughed "I'm kidding, bitch"

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Okay, okay. Look, I'm sorry. Can we just hurry a little? I guess it's just my nerves." I smiled a little in an apologetic way

She smirked "Your just apologizing because you saw me hide the scissors and the permanent markers on your desk, behind my back" she commented absentmindedly

I sputtered "What?"

"I **said** then you better let me do my job or you'll go on your date looking like a clow- I mean looking incomplete." she corrected herself

I nodded unsure. "Ooh and just in time. I just finished now would you look at that. See what a little patience can bring you, Claire-Bear?" she mocked

I had to agree with her on that part. My eyes were darkened but otherwise left untouched by vast amounts of eye shadow, my lips darkened to a deeper red over the natural pinkish color of my lips, my cheekbones highlighted with a small amount of bronze that made my face sparkle.

'Sparkle. What am I ? A human version of the gay twilight vampires?' I thought to myself

My hair was left unruly and untamed but shined a little from the conditioner and hairspray put on to keep it in place.

A knock at the door suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

I walked well actually was pushed to the door after Kira stopped squealing. I looked at her.

"Hurry your ass up!" she yelled when my hand was on the doorknob

I froze and turned around in alarm. "Shut up!" I hissed

She looked around and ran at me hugging me. "Good luck." she whispered

I smiled as I opened the door I heard a large rip.

The smile was wiped completely off my face but I don't think chase noticed or heard the sound. I looked behind the door and noticed Kira's shirt had ripped on an iron ledge on the door and all she was in was her bra.

I looked at her mouth agape. She looked down and began to panic. Kira looked up and pointed at the door and then motioned for me to hurry up.

I nodded slightly and looked at chase traces of nervousness showing in my face.

"Umm…could you excuse me for a second?" I asked putting up a single finger while looking at him a little pleadingly

He looked at me a little confused "Um-Sure"

I slammed the door in his face. While looking at Kira "How the fuck did this happen?"

Kira looked up at me annoyed "Well I wa-" she started

"Who gives a shit." I said helping rip free her shirt and jacket.

"This would never have happened if you jus-" I struggled

Kira and I screamed as we made contact with the floor after the jacket and leftover shirt ripped free.

"Oh shit! Your hair!" Kira yelled smoothing down the curls sticking out in random places.

I whacked her hand away "Who gives a shit. He wont notice." I said hurriedly standing up quickly walking her to the bathroom then proceeding in pushing her into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Hey!" she yelled

I laughed to myself and opened the door leaning against the frame.

"You ready?" chase asked unsure of himself

I smiled "Yeah, sorry"

He waved it off.

I laughed putting down my glass. "Come to think of it. I think Mrs. White has a thing for me." he commented after telling me one of the many strange encounters he's had with her in Ipswich.

I shook my head thinking of the strange elderly lady. "That would explain why she sneers at me constantly when I say hello to her."

He chuckled along with me but stopped.

"Speaking of sneers. Is there something going on between you and Caleb?" he asked uninterested as he ate the leftover garlic bread on his plate.

I leaned back into my chair not knowing why I felt a little uneasy and intimidated at his sudden question.

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded. "Why?"

He looked a little nervous "I was just wondering if you wanted to do this again" he said looking me straight in the eye.

I smiled not answering for a few seconds before making up my mind.

'Do it…Do it…Do it!' I thought forcefully but unable to say the answer for a few seconds.

"Sure" I said.

We stayed at the table joking around and laughing.

"Thanks, chase."

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed tonight." he answered

I smiled "It was hard not too what with your lame jokes and tales of the after school 'special'"

He looked at me pensively "You _know_."

"I should make a movie out of it and call it 'The adventures of I old creepy lady and the poor school boy'"

I laughed "That's just mean…I mean. She's not **that **creepy."

He looked at me incredulously "Did you just seriously convince yourself that woman is…is not **that **creepy?"

I looked at him "Well, she can be **nice **sometimes"

He scoffed "Please, and Santa Claus isn't some sadistic pedo" he said sarcastically before continuing "And I know for a fact she is very creepy because the woman leers at me like she's gonna jump me any second."

"Oh come on. You are such an ass"

He smiled "I do have an **ass, **Claire. A very sexy ass."

I chuckled as I leaned against my door frame. " oh I don't know about that. I mean, tell that to Garwin" I joked

He smirked "Oh believe me, Claire. He's got nothing on me." he finished leaning his right hand on the side of my head to the door.

I knew my breathing began to hitch when he leant in.

'Oh fuck! Is he gonna do what I think he is obviously gonna do!' I yelled mentally

He leant in closer the skin on his lips softly skimming my own.

'Shit! If he doesn't hurry up I think I'm gonna go into cardiac arrest'

Finally! I thought.

I was standing there.

At my door.

With chase collins. Kissing.

Oh fuck it. Just keep kissing him. He's not bad and you know it.

I felt him smile into the kiss and couldn't help but laugh slightly which was muffled quickly by the kiss.

But unfortunately we stopped once I heard my door open.

"Argh!" chase yelled slightly when he suddenly fell on me so dangerously moulded with me against the wall in a very…enticing position.

I felt myself flush. That's when we heard a low whistle.

"Damn!" I heard Kira say

I looked at chase who looked back at me amused. I blew the strands of curls from my face before looking at Kira.

"Do you mi-Aaron?" I asked looking at the two

I could see he tried to contain his laughter but avoided looking at my flushed face by concentrating on the walls opposite my side of the hall.

"Well, it seems the two of you have things under…control." Kira started before pressing her lips into thin lines.

"Aaron and I will just get going, then." Kira said

I watched as the two walked past us to the exit but they stopped and Kira turned around to look chase and I in the eye.

"Behave, don't do anything I wouldn't do, kids" she winked

I went an even deeper shade. " Oh, we both know there isn't a damn thing you wouldn't do Kira." I retorted

"Exactly" she said putting her arm around aaron's waist.

I leaned my head against the wall still trapped by chase's body which rumbled with laughter.

"Please, shut up" I begged his laughter soon spilt as he began hugging me against the wall.

I nodded. "Kira's never going to let me live this shit down." I muttered as I leant my head on chase's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again with chapters being late and what not. I've just been really caught up in homework and tests…my school sucks. **

**Enjoy xoxo **

**Oh and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Nine: Of Fights and Confessions**

**5 months later**

Things between chase and I got a little more heated than when in the earlier stages.

Shit! I missed practice! Coach is going to have my ass. I thought distracted as I flicked through homework.

But what was weird was the fact that I had felt something or _someone_ **use**.

'It's probably one of the boys.' I thought 'Now, concentrate on thinking of excuses.'

'You could just lie and say it was due to 'feminim problems' and if he still does not know what your talking about you could just say either ask your wife or 'Do you want a whole lot of blood coloring your pool?' I thought amusedly

"Hello, chase" I said as he sat down beside me

"How'd you know?" he asked surprised kissing my cheek.

"Sixth sense" I lied clearing my throat before turning another page of my science text book.

He looked at me questionly "I've been able to do it since I was, 13" I explained

It wasn't a complete lie. I got my powers with the boys at that age…it was just the matter of explaining **how** I did it.

He nodded shrugging it off much to my relief. "So why didn't you show up to practice, today?"

I winced. "You noticed?"

He smirked "Of course, I noticed. I wasn't the only one by the way. Coach did too"

I groaned letting my head fall of the table. Chase put his arm around me and his chin on top of my head. "Great, he's going to kill me. Isn-"

I was surprised when I didn't get to finish as a plastic Kate coughed to catch our attention.

I looked up. "So it is true"

I looked at her expectantly "I'm sorry?"

"You and chase. Wow, Williams. Never knew you were into the older guys. I mean first Caleb and now Chase." she said amazed. As if I would be interested in Danvers…he was _cute_ but that was about it.

I looked at her disgusted "Oh shut up, Kate. You're one to talk. First all of Spencer's rich boys and now a son of Ipswich? Talk about desperate."

There was a look of outrage on her face before she smirked "Kira. Is the whore. First off. Secondly, at least I don't have to spread my legs to get a boyfriend."

"Kira is no whore, skank. And just what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked confused

"We all know you fucked chase in the middle of the dorm corridor weeks ago. I just didn't know you were into having 'fuck buddies' or 'friends with benefits' .You are such a whore."

"Oh please, Kate. Actually, for your information. I did not and you know what? I would take the word whore as a compliment. At least I would get paid for it unlike you. I mean, you're probably worse than Garwin." I stated.

"You _know_? With all your diseases and what not. Perry, probably has a thing for '**skanks with diseases**' now that…chase." I started turning to chase to see his opinion which just was an amused look

"Is what her house should be called. We both know your mother would welcome shit like that and your little logo on the bottom should be 'like mother like daughter'" I finished amused

She slammed her fists down at the table in front of me as if to look intimidating "Is there a problem, Ms Tunney?" The librarian miss Carols asked

I smirked "Yeah, tunney. Is there a problem?"

"You better watch your damn back, Williams." she hissed in my face

I scoffed "Maybe you should just worry about Pogue Perry paying for your next botox lift as well as your liposuction operations. Trust me when I say with a face and ass like that I know not even the devil himself would want to touch you with a ten foot pole…even if it had a condom on it." I added as an after thought

I heard chase laughing but covering it up with a deep and fast cough.

She lifted her fist as if to punch me "That's enough, miss tunney. I expected better of you" Miss Carols said alarmed and shrill

I smirked at her out raged face "Didn't you hear what she just said?" she yelled

"This is a library, tunney. No. yelling." Adding more fuel to the fire

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" tunney yelled

I feigned shock. "Bitch is a female dog and that dog, tunney. Is your mother"

She grew pink "Get out, miss tunney. I have had it up to here with your nonsense!" Miss Carols yelled.

"You want to go to the barn?" chase asked as we walked out from the library to the car park.

I looked at him strangely "The barn?"

He shrugged "You look like you need to get a few things off your mind."

I scoffed "No, I need to take my frustrations out on the fake bitch."

He shook his head in a chiding way "Language, Ms Williams" before wagging his finger at me

I gasped mockingly "Why, of course Mr Collins. I'll remember that before I die"

He smirked. "We can't have that now can we, ms Williams" he questioned circling his arms around me waist pulling me closer before trapping me in between the car and his body.

I giggled as he bit down on my ear slightly with his hand traveling up my school blouse.

'This is bad! Stop encouraging him. Your in the damn school car park for fuck's sake.' my mind screamed

I pushed the thoughts away moving my hips closer to his and I smirked in his neck when I heard him whine.

"Do you guys, mind? It's broad daylight and your in the school carpark for crying out loud."

I threw my head back and resisted the urge to groan in annoyance before he go the wrong meaning.

"Danvers. Fuck off. Your so annoying go screw Barbie. I hear you have a taste for all things plastic and tasteless" I snapped

The look on the blond girl's behind him was priceless.

His face went red "What is your problem?"

I looked at him boredly "You and the sons of Ipswich. Your all so fucking annoying like some gay ass boy band. I mean pogue has the shoulder hair biker look so that just spells 'Hey! I'm a gay biker but I'm covering it up by screwing some skank with aids!'"

"Garwin, well he's the perfect match for miss dull, dumb and blonde" I nodded to 'sarah'

"Tyler? I've got nothing against him. He's just some poor innocent kid sucked into your many web of lies and deceit. I mean your family basically teach that, huh?" I asked knowingly with hidden meaning.

I leant more into chase as Caleb and I stared each other down. I was missing the threatening look chase threw to Caleb. I turned to chase. "I'll be in the car in a few minutes. I swear" I said at his unsure look

He nodded. And I started towards Caleb who walked up as well meeting me halfway.

"We need to talk."

I raised an eyebrow "About what exactly?" I questioned annoyed at his audacity to ask me such a thing after he insulted me.

'Who gives a fuck about what I was doing in the damn car park. He shouldn't have been looking' I thought

He looked back pleadingly "I'm begging you, Williams." he said quietly

I looked at him for a couple of seconds "About what exactly?" I repeated my question

He groaned a little "Collins. There's something you should know and I think by the end of what I have to say you'll think otherwise about him."

I scoffed "Tell me?"

He shook his head here "Fine. Then I am not going to listen to anything more you have to say."

He grabbed my arm a little forcefully "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?"

I pulled my arm slightly but firmly to try and free myself from his grasp. "I don't know. Why are you such an asshole?"

"Because, you have the talent to be a bitch" he retorted

I smirked "Newsflash? All girls are bitches it just depends on what brings out the bad in them and right now? You and tunney seem to be doing a great fucking job today" I sneered

He sighed "I'm sorry, okay? Jus-just give me a chance to talk to you later."

'Come on. He looks like you killed his damn dog, Williams. Don't be a bitch.'

I gritted my teeth "Fine. Now let go of my fucking arm."

He let go with a slight hint of a smile on his face before walking away to the blonde Barbie who glared at me.

"So we're going to the barn?" I asked looking from the window screen to lean back more comfortably before tilting my head back to stare at chase who was driving.

"Yeah, I mean. if you don't want to…" he trailed off

I shook my head "Nah, I'm cool with it."

He smiled "Good"

"So what's up with, Danvers ?"

I rolled my eyes "He's a natural at being a constant annoyance, pest and stalker but of course you knew that, huh?" I lied.

'Liar. You think he's gorgeous and kind and smart and funny and…and well your just jealous. Don't lie but your more than in the love zone with chase because you've got to know more than Danvers as you constantly ignore and avoid him'

I shook away my thoughts.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Claire."

**15 minutes later.**

I blinked sighing.

"Finally" I yawned getting out of the car to stretch.

"So impatient." he commented

I turned to chase "I, chase Collins. Do not drive like a grandmother."

He shook his head "And that's probably why I'd live longer"

I grabbed his hand "I do not know why I agreed into coming with you to this creepy ass barn" I mumbled

He chuckled "I'm actually quite fond of the place."

I looked at him in a 'Please tell me your joking' way.

"What? It's classically creepy and it has classically creepy history" he said staring at the roof before lowering his gaze to me.

I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck "For classically creepy teenage boys" whispered in his face.

"Who like to get classically creepy with classically eccentric girls" He whispered back between kisses

"Chase. I don't mean to be a party pooper but this is a barn and someone did die in here." I said looking around at the eerie air the barn possessed

He sighed. "Alright."

I felt bad for shooting chase down but at least he wasn't some sex maniac that was gonna kill me for turning him down, right?

He smiled putting my fears to rest as he snaked his arm around my waist and walked with me to the car.

**1 hour and 37 minutes later. **

I laughed feeling annoyingly giddy. I was drunk and he knew it.

I shouldn't have been so irresponsible. I mean drinking at Nicky's? on a school night?

I clung onto chase's neck as he lifted me to a bed.

He chuckled at my antics. "Look, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." he said pulling the mug of coffee from my hands in an attempt which actually worked great to relieve my drunkenness.

I shook my head in protest. "Nuh uh!" I yelled jumping on his back

"Uh!" he grunted as I landed on the ground with him.

He sat up laughing as I kept pinching his cheeks "So cute!"

"Come on. Claire." he encouraged guiding me to the bed.

I lied down and looked at his standing figure as he tucked me in. "Why'd you get drunk, Claire?" he asked

I pouted "Because, Ipswich is full of downright bitches and I'm one of them" remembering Caleb's words.

He brushed my hair back "No your not."

I smiled at him before looking at him seriously "Chase? Do you love me?" I asked

He froze at the question "I do" he said after a while

I pouted "No, you don't. you froze"

He sighed "When I came to Ipswich I didn't expect certain things. I had everything in plan but then you arrived the same day I did which was a positive experience in my eyes as it was some what advantageous."

I looked at him puzzled. It was as if he was saying these things more so to himself with a look that resembled he was fighting himself about something.

"Just go to sleep, Claire" chase said putting on a tired smile.

I smiled back only a little smaller and snuggled into the blankets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been writing and all. I guess you could say I've been lazy and lounging about in my spare time as I have now been hit with my second last year of High School. Which is not the best year of my life as I have started it very poorly getting into a fight and getting a suspension for physical contact as I will now be posting stories up earlier than expected. **

**Please Read and Review**

**Chapter Ten: Shaking things up a bit**

Yawning.

That was all i seemed to do about every...say...15-16 minutes as I sat into detention. Turns out coach didn't believe my jist about 'female issues' and being with my mom as I felt sick enough to stay at my own house.

Because...

Tunney influenced her little blonde bitch to rat me out to the coach.

How do I know this? Simple.

The poor girl can't think for herself because anyone hanging out with Tunney would not need a brain as she would have done all the thinking for Sarah herself and perhaps...Perry.

Coach called my mom and she told him she was out on business **and **the maid who picked up the home phone had told him that i was not in the manor.

Which led the not so bright coach to his final conclusion.

Drum Roll please...

I lied

*Gasps in mock shock*

Yep, and clearly not hard enough as I did not put enough emotion into my lying.

Well there goes my hopes of being an actress.

I rolled my shoulders before opening my mouth to yaw-

"Williams! You keep that shit up and I'll string your ass in that old Putnam Barn" Mrs Donnelly hissed eyes ablaze as she looked up from her job of marking test papers for seemed the millionth time in only an hour.

I smiled innocently. "Sorry?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head thin lipped with a clench fist occupied with the pen.

You see...Mrs Donnelly was one of the greatest and most respected teachers to grace the halls of Ipswich very own finest. Due to two most vital things that would help you survive longer in the animal kingdom.

She was:

Didn't take shit from anyone.

Had a high self esteem

And Lucky last

That bitch had Balls.

Oh and

She actually took bribes from yours truly.

"Mrs Donnelly?" I asked in the most innocently voice i could muster.

"You got your periods **again**, Ms Williams?" she questioned sarcastically eyes glued to the papers in front of her as she worked sharply and precisely. "Well, no-." I started

"Then unless you have something of importance to share other than the pathetic so called harsh realities of you miserable teenage life about your mother or father busting your balls...Might i suggest you kindly shut the fuck up?"

I swallowed. "I have a proposition for your majesty"

She dropped the pen eyes glued to the paper her thin lips stretching in to a smirk "Is that so?"

"I'm listening"

I cleared my throat. "You let me off of detention early, Mrs Donnelly and I'll pay you three times you earn in this shitty school"

She leaned back in her chair and looked at me with questioning eyes. "Cough it up now and quietly and we'll call it even."

I rolled my eyes. "You take check, Donnelly?"

She smirked.

"You wanted to talk so talk" I spoke harshly into the phone as I walked into the unoccupied halls of Spencer and into my car.

It was thanksgiving.

No, one not even the parent hating kids or emo wrist slashers stayed away from home because they knew just as well as I had that would one of the only few remaining memories of the good times and the bad times you could either use as blackmail or treasure in your youth.

"Chase...When was he born?" Caleb questioned quietly

I raised my eyebrow lazily as I tucked the phone under my neck on top of my right shoulder burying my bag for my keys.

"Uhh...Is this some sort of unfulfilled stalking gay fantasy of yours Danvers?" I asked cheekily finding humour in his strange request.

He growled in frustration.

Yes, growled.

"This is NO FUCKEN TIME FOR GAMES,WILLIAMS!" He roared

I flinched at his tone thankful he couldn't see me. I paused my hand to twist the inserted key taking a silent breather.

When he didn't speak I twisted the key and opened the door.

"July 14th 19-." I dragged on pausing to remember as I answered the unanswered question before

"1988"

"Exactly" he said simply.

I frowned getting into the warmth of my slightly chilly car. "Then what the fuck is your problem! If you're not going to get to the fucking poin-." I began yelling

"My POINT, Williams. If you would learn to just hear me out, is that he's old and not just any fucking old I mean 19 now, right?"

"Right." I repeated

"Your point?"

"Did he tell you about his parents?"

"That's personal and none whatsoever any of your business. Back off, Danvers"

"Damn it, Claire." He began

I sighed "He was adopted. Adoptive parents were distant but kind enough to leave it to their sole adoptive heir. Anything anymore personal you want to delve into, Danvers?"

"Did he tell you they died in a car crash?"

"Yes"

"Did he tell you they died on his eighteenth birthday?"

"Uh, no" I answered shocked

"Danvers, you have less than two minutes to spit what you have to say out or I swear I'm calling the cops on you psychotic ass" I spat disgusted at how or why he got this information

"It's him, Claire. He's the fifth son. The son of the Putnam line. The oldest **and **the one who killed that kid at the dells, the one who has been using to send darkling's. He used his powers against me that day at Swim Practice. I don't what for though whether to spite me or just to make sure I know I'm not the only son that can be deemed more powerful than the sons."

"I think you need to stop drinking your mother's whiskey." I snapped not everything revolved around him and those boys.

"Think Claire. Think. This all started the night during the dells. Chase shows up. Kid winds up dead. Darkling shows up and what do you know?" he questions in Sarcasm pausing before he continued more quietly.

"His line didn't end in the 17th Century Salem Witch Trials, Claire. On the trial of John Putnam... One of the people who brought charges against him was a widow named Goody Pope, who claimed that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams - after she was widowed. Her son Hagan Pope was born 10 months and 24 days after the death of her husband Jacob Pope, which means that Hagan Pope was actually the bastard son of John Putnam."

I twisted the keys into ignition warming the car up with the heater. "I think I've heard enough, Danvers. You really did manage to outdo yourself this time, huh?" Hanging up before he could finish.

I sniffled feeling droplets threatening to fall from my nose. "Shit. Damn cold night." I cursed looking in my bag for a tissue.

As I pressed the tissue away from the temporary drops I noticed that the liquid from my nose wast mucus but rather blood.

"Fuck"

A gust of wind blew the trees into a harsh willowy bend the leaves of the oak trees swished around like a graceful ballerina. "Stupid fucking weather. Stupid fucked town. Stupid dumb fuck boy" I hissed blaming Danvers for his weird hallucinations.

I looked to both sides noticing that no cars were here not even Mrs Donnelly. 'She must have left while Danvers took up precious minutes of my now wasting life'

I sniffled again dabbing and pressing for awhile making sure nothing was coming out before reversing out of the car. Looking at the side mirror I saw no one there before stopping and checking my reflection jumping when I saw Chase standing there with an intense look.

"Shit!" I whispered yelled as quietly as I could.

Taking a deep breath. I stopped the car and pulled out the keys getting out of my angled reversed car.

The thin cardigan of my own stupid choosing didn't even protect me as well as it had should have this proven as I shivered my way towards the lone standing boy.

"Chase?"

He looked at me eyes glued as he watched me make my way to him around the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I know the other chapter was short but...This chapter is a going to be longer. My aim was eight pages. So, here it is! Oh and Thanks to **__** for reviewing I'll explain that chapter through the later of the story...you know the nosebleed and whatever. Alot more fast fowarding cause I need to start getting use to writing. **

**Anyways...**

**Chapter 11: Turning Tides **

I walked towards chase with carefully with perfect indifference keeping in mind some of Caleb's words.

But as I approached the unexpected conversation earlier kept me a little more than confused. It left me of guard. Something I would never admit.

_"It's him, Claire. He's the fifth son. The son of the Putnam line. The oldest__**and**__the one who killed that kid at the dells, the one who has been using to send darkling's. He used his powers against me that day at Swim Practice. I don't what for though whether to spite me or just to make sure I know I'm not the only son that can be deemed more powerful than the sons."_

'Stop it!' I chide myself

_"Think Claire. Think. This all started the night during the dells. Chase shows up. Kid winds up dead. Darkling shows up and what do you know?"The pause of Caleb's serious toned voice left his question hanging. This was enough to set my thoughts bumbling into action. _

'STOP IT!' I mentally screaming away my inner turbulence

'Just think clearly, act clearly but above all speak clearly don't even look too much at him' I thought to myself confidently with just the slightest hint of unsureness.

I swallowed lightly before opening my mouth. "Chase." I closed my damn mouth not knowing what else to say. Do I continue?

'As long as you don't ramble'

Do I look a little less than I am?

'As long as he doesn't attack you with an onslaught interrogation'

But an interrogation isn't the only thing you're scared of are you, Claire? It's the possibility of knowing your own stubborn self couldn't handle the fact you were being played all along...right? Or maybe the fact he is a damn warlock and you being the stupid one in this whole game was the first he chose to target... to go.

'No.' I refused to believe that.

"Claire" Chase said softly

I swallowed feeling my throat quickly dry. I shivered. Something wasn't right not just about his slightly off presence but my head and heart pounded roughly against my chest.

"I" I began rasping.

Rasps turned into harsh deep breaths and it wasn't very long until breaths began to turn into slight jerks.

I fell backwards. The jerks becoming harsher into powerful convulsions. "Chase" I choked. With slightly fading vision I watched him kneel beside me. Brushing the hair out of my face he cradled my face.

"It's for the best, Claire. I can't have my only friend turn against me now can I?" He spoke

I felt the warm bloody sensation course slightly out of the exit of my nose the liquid feeling quite against my cold skin.

"I never intended for this to happen. It would seem that Danvers is quite the snoop. I mean wouldn't ya say so, Claire?"

I choked. My throat closing up and the blood now rushing a little quicker.

"I won't let you stop me, Claire. You truly were something in the so little time we had together. Had we met under different circumstances...Perhaps, you would have given our relationship more than friendship."

He grasped my face tighter his nails digging into my face before he lifted my now slow jerking body and roughly kissed me.

The last thing I saw was my blood on his vacant look expressed on his handsome face.

**Four Weeks Later. **

"My poor baby." The words on the middle aged woman's lips died softly as she stared down at her fifteen year old daughter.

"I'm so... **so**... sorry. I wasn't there when I should have been. I wasn't reliable...I-I wasn't even a proper mother. Always focused on work rather my own flesh and blood."

"I know you were affected by magic, honey. I don't know if you were so reckless as to do such a thing by nearly threatening to expose yourself to get back at me. Or if one of those damned boys targeted you." She continued

As she prepared her next words carefully. Ana, the mother of Claire began to sob as she gripped her daughters hand.

"I promise to be a better mother. Just please wake up! _Please?_" She begged her body shook as she pleaded

Sniffling a knock on the door was heard. Quickly she used the back of her hands to wipe the tears before straightening herself out. She cleared her throat turning around to open the door.

"Doctor. Can I help you?" Ana asked hoarsely

The doctor looked at her sympathetically but the wave of uneasiness made him distressed and uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid I have some ba-." The doctor began before being cut off.

"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence, Doc" Ms Williams snapped *I guess the swearing came from her mother's side, huh?*

The Doctor stared in silence not knowing what to say or do. "This is my only child and the only family I have left. Now unless you have good news or there are some sort of advice on getting my daughter back that you could ask my permission to perform to save her life...ask away. If not? Fuck off" She snapped.

Sighing, the doctor continued to finish what he was going to say not repeating the bad news part as to allude the patients mother into hearing what was actually wrong with her daughter before she was the cause of her own daughters suffering.

"Your daughter, Mrs-." The doctor began

"Miss, thank you very much." The distressed mother snapped once more.

"Miss Williams. Is bleeding from the inside. Apparently, a blood clot formed over a particular duration of time. What's concerning is that signs of tumour should have throughout the middle if not earlier stage of the growth. If Ms Williams did indeed had this and had not known then surely she would have complained." The Doctor asked carefully hiding a message within his words.

'Her coach called one day something about her being sick.' Her mom thought horridly

" Are you implying something, Doctor?" Ana questioned dangerously

"No. Not if your willing to offer up information as to how a mother rich and capable as yourself goes about leaving her only daughter in a town whilst you go socialising around the bigger cities and sign her death warrant by not reporting such a thing earlier." He finally snapped tired of her rudeness.

She swallowed. "Now I can call the police in if this is some sor-."

"No!"

Ana sighed "Her coach called to ask if she was home at our manor with me one day. She had missed practice apparently feeling so sick she had decided to come home. I told the coach I was out of town and that if he personally wanted to seek an answer that he should ask my daughter. He rang back later...about 10-15 minutes...maybe to tell me that my Claire wasn't home as the maid had told him. I wasn't confused. I mean...believe it or not I too was also a teenager. I decided perhaps I would fix things up with her when I came back from New York. I was going through with the divorce and had to attend court. Instead I thought of a different story as to get Claire's mind off of the divorce between her father and I."

There was a silence

"I just didn't know it could have been this serious."

"Ms Williams...There's something else. Though.."

"What?"

"Your daught-."

"I've heard enough. Thank You very much. That will be all" Ana cut through sharply before gesturing for the door.

When the doctor finally left Ms Williams pulled the curtains around the room for extra privacy a single tear fell down the tired woman's face before she straightened up with a look of determination not regretting for a second what she was about to do.

Blinking.

'That motherfucker! I can't believe Danvers was right. Am I really another ditzy blonde?' Referring to the Tunney crony

"Where am I?" I looked around asking myself.

'Never mind' I thought looking the cords that attached themselves to the I.V. I felt my face twist into confusion as I tried moving my legs from under a heavy weight of some sort.

The room was dark. The unfamiliar pastel of the curtain's that surrounded the room twisted but only slightly.

Claire moves her fingers on the weight thinking it was a load of things.

Hair. Soft, dry, thick and long.

Claire's face twists towards more confusion. She wriggles her legs and feet from underneath the unknown figure and slowly gets out of bed in an effort to not wake the figure up.

As her feet touch the unbearable cold she shivers and cringes. One foot in front of the other she walks towards the glowing light switch. She doesn't know why she's nervous.

'It's not as if chase would be stupid enough to come here.' She thinks before frowning her fingers centimetres away from the light switch.

'My mother? I know she was busy but she could have at least visited me.'

'But then how would you know, Claire? You weren't even awake thanks to crazy psychotic, Collins.'

Sighing she shakes her head. "She could have left some flowers or even a damn letter or a card. At least then I would have known she cared. Though...Maybe my condition wasn't very critical and I've only been asleep for a tiny bit."Claire whispered to herself.

"Yeah" She agrees shaking her head before flipping on the light switch.

Smiling sadly she turns around to see a womanly figure with her top half on the bed as if supporting her lower figure from slipping on the bed.

'Must be sleeping'

Claire's smile widens. "Mom!" she yells happily before taking steps towards her mother. "You know. I thought you had forgotten about me...but I guess I shouldn't have assumed anything. I'm glad you came I have to tell you everything and I mean everything. I just might need your help with this." Claire speaks loud and clear with enthusiasm and a hint of seriousness.

Swallowing her throat goes dry. "Mom?" walking a little faster she shakes her mother's arm. "Mom!" Claire screams turning her around.

She starts to hyperventilate. Her mother's limp shoulders picked up slightly from the bed into her daughter's side angled figure from the bed, her mother's once cool grey eyes open as wide as a porcelain doll's now dead faded as if blending with the white of her eyes.

Her bronze brown skin pale and unhealthy.

"You didn't!" Claire begins to shout before she resorts to screaming.

Doctors soon not a minute later slam open the door. "Ms Williams" they begin touching her checking for any signs.

Claire refrains from using her powers unjustly on their annoying unsuspecting figures.

"Fix her!" Claire yells at them as they stop she begins to shake her mother. "Wake up! Wake up!"

A doctor steps forward to feel the older Williams neck before shaking his head slightly for the other nurses and doctors to see whilst the William's heiress stared down at her mother in shock.

"Honey. She's gone" A nurse said softly blinking away tears at the sight of a fifteen year old girl trying to shake her mother awake.

"No!" Claire roars still shaking except more harshly

"She's asleep! Trust me...Mom must know how to and I have a few friends in New York who could do that." Claire's shaking figure attempts to prove their sorrowful looks and words wrong and she lays her head against her chest for a heartbeat.

Claire shut her eyes as the harsh truth hit her. Climbing back onto the hospital bed pulling her mother into her arms before placing her head into her mother's just like she did when she was smaller and younger. Not caring if the doctors and nurses were still watching the unexpected and shocking death of one of the most powerfully influential people born right here in Ipswich.

Claire as a final gesture in remembrance of her mother from all the happy memories she had of her began to sing the song her own mother sang to her. Old but favoured between her and her mother.

"Rock-a-bye baby on the  
tree top,"

Claire began to choke on a sob.

_"When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock." _

She swayed back and forth with her mother still in her arms.

_"When the bough breaks,  
The cradle will fall,"_

Bawling she began to release her sobs gripping tighter onto her mother.

_"And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all."_

Claire closed her eyes still rocking her mother.

_"Down will come baby,  
Cradle and all."_ She sang with a broken voice as her grip went limp as her own mother in her arms.

Her sobs soon ceased as fast as they came when doctors and nurses began to walk towards the bed with the newly arrived gurney.

"No!" Claire screamed her arms flailing around as she desperately tried to cling to her mother's figure.

"You can't do this! This is my mother! My mother! She's all I have left I won't let you take her!" she continued.

Soon her arms and legs were kept down by spare nurses to make it easier to shift the older women's cold body away from her hysterical daughter.

"No!" the girl screamed as she began to sob harder watching as her mother's body was taken away.

Minutes when the doctors were sure she was calmed and the body already taken away under lock and key in the morgue the released her.

Staring out the window they disappeared sadly one by one through the door.

Before she laid her head down on the bed she looked to where her mother's figure had presumably been sitting. Swallowing her sadness through her tightened throat she reached for the coat not getting off the bed as if it was a boat or a tiny island with shark infested waters.

Gripping the coat she laid down her head and closed her eyes lying in a curled up position with her mother's coat underneath her cheek the smell of lilies and frangipani invading her senses.

**Two Days Later.**

After being discharged with suspicion and pitiful looks.

I soon found that just like the hospital even Spencer was depressing I still had to make funeral arrangements and My father.

Oh god.

That fucker. I wanted him dead he didn't even bother with me but yesterday seemed to be a change.

His secretary called.

And maybe he was fucking his secretary while my mother died. Not even the doctors could tell me why or how she died. No bleeding exits, no internal bleeding not even cancer.

The doctors thinking I had something to do with it quickly cleared the idea out of their minds as did the cops.

My motive apparently would be to kill my uncaring, neglective mother as those drama whores all thought I would kill the only true person I ever considered family.

I now have a motive to kill them.

But.

I won't do it. I'd rather kill myself...Oh god,I feel so...empty.

**So...sorry for not uploading as soon as I would have liked just forgot I guess...**

**Please Review.**


End file.
